Miko's powers, Kitsune's love
by Shinigami Clara
Summary: KagKur! a InuYYH xover! The Spirit Detectives need Kagome's help to defeat Naraku?wha?He had somehow traveled to the modern era!But there is something about this young miko that draws to Kurama's attention,not to mention there is more to Kag than you know
1. Meeting Without Knowing

Shinigami Clara: Hay hay!! How are you all^^ this is my first Inuyasha/YYH xover fanfic^^ I hope you all like it^^  
  
Kagome: Don't worry Clara-chan, I'm sure they will^^  
  
Inuyasha: Keh! This crap? Whatever!  
  
Kag: INUYASHA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: WHAT!? *Looks over * 'uh-on'  
  
Kag: *fuming * OSUWARI~!!! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!  
  
Shippo: *looks down at the HUGE crater which is inuyasha* ooooooooo.... Kagome-chan, I think he's dead.....  
  
Inu: *twitch twitch *  
  
Shippo: oh! Nope he's not dead^^  
  
Disclaimer: Hay ya'll I DO NOT own Inuyasha or YYH, though I wish I did....... *sob sob * I want Kurama!!! *sob sob *  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
'How many pretenders, can we endure?  
  
The land is bleeding, so not many more  
  
Who may better, the royal scepter sway?  
  
Questions, question  
  
We'll see at the end of the day!'  
  
Clarion call by Falconers  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting without knowing  
  
The streets of Tokyo was crowded with people, a girl in uniform ran quickly along the street muttering, "Oh my God, if I don't get back now, he's going to be so mad....." She had waist length raven black hair that fell freely down her shoulder, her smoky blues changed to a midnight colour, she narrowed her eyes, "Why is it always me? Inuyasha can rot all he likes in the Feudal era! I NEED to have time for school!"  
  
Kagome Higurashi, a not so normal teenage girl, the reason why she's not so normal? Well, there is the fact that she can travel to the Warring States Era of Japan, due to the Bone eating well in her family's shrine. Then there is the fact that she has to fight hundreds of youkai to gain back the Shinkon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls, which she had accidentally broken. THEN! There is more! There is Inuyasha and Kikyo, a hanyu, half dog demon, and a dead priestess which is Kagome's past life came BACK to life. The fact that Kikyo wants to take the hanyu to hell with her complicates things a hundred fold.  
  
Kagome shook her head and slowed to a walk, this is too complicated, even she was having a headache thinking about it all, *I feel like this is all a dream * she thought to herself, *I've been traveling to the Feudal age for over a year now, and sometimes when I am back here, I wake up at night thinking it WAS all a dream. *  
  
Kagome looked at her watch and nearly screamed. She was late to meet Inuyasha! Grumbling to herself, she walked down the street without really seeing anything, then suddenly, while turning a corner........ BAM! She was collided with a body and was knocked down to the ground. Opening her eyes, she saw a hand come into her view and looked up. A teenager with long red hair and emerald eyes looked down at her with concern, Kagome smiled in reassurance and took the offered hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said the teen, "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."  
  
Kagome blinked at him in surprise, then smiled sheepishly, "no, I should be the one that's sorry, I was a bit preoccupied to mind my surroundings."  
  
Kagome looked at her watch again, her eyes widened and she let out an 'eep', it was almost 5:30 and if she didn't return soon Inuyasha's bound to come looking, she looked up at the boy who stood over a head taller than her and said, "I'm so sorry, but I'm kinda in a hurry at the moment, maybe I'll see you around someday!" *though I doubt it, considering the time I spend at the Feudal era.*  
  
Feeling energy from the tree above her she turned up to see what it was, but when she saw nothing that seemed out of the ordinary she started running home, to the shrine.  
  
It wasn't until she was at the steps of her home that she stopped and looked back, confusion written all over her features, *What the -?! That guy I bumped into, he was emitting a strange sort of feeling, it's a bit like Inuyasha, but different at the same time. It seems like he's a full youkai, but there is a bit of human mixed into it as well. I guess I was too distracted to have noticed before; man Inuyasha would kill me for being so careless! * Kagome's brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to find the location of the youkai again, but before she could pinpoint anything Inuyasha jumped down from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Yo! Wrench! You're late! AGAIN, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT WE NEED TO SEARCH FOR THE SHINKON NO TAMA AND WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!!???"  
  
Before Kagome could reply the fuming hanyou Inuyasha had already picked her up and was starting up the stairs.  
  
Somewhere not so far away, a kitsune (is that how you spell it?) looked towards the direction the raven-haired girl had run to, he did not see her face clearly, but something else about her was etched into his mind. Kurama turned towards the tree the girl looked towards and called, "Hiei, come down from there for a moment will you?"  
  
A "Hn" was followed as a figure clad in black jumped down from the tree and landed by Kurama's side. Hiei was a bit shorter than average, ok, ok, he was WAY shorter than average, and had spiked up black hair and red eyes.  
  
Kurama looked at his friend and said, "That girl, the one that I just bumped into, did you feel anything coming come of her? Energy of some sort?"  
  
Hiei shook his head, "you felt something from her?"  
  
Kurama looked worriedly at his friend and shook his head, "No, and THAT is the problem! Every life on earth should have SOME sort of spirit energy, but that girl was void of ANYTHING! How can it be?" (You'll see why later^^ don't worry, Kagome is NOT dead!)  
  
Hiei was about to answer when Botan, the Grim Reaper, appeared, wearing a light blue kimono and sitting on an....... oar? Catching her breath, she said, "There is an emergency! Come immediately!"  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~:::~:: Scene change^^ Kagome ~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome towards the shrine where the Bone eater's well was located, the site that met their eyes made their blood run cold, there was a strong jaki coming from the well house, or what was left of it anyways, the house had been destroyed.  
  
Inuyasha was the first to recover, and he swore violently at the sight, "I smell Naraku" he exclaimed, sniffing the air to find the culprit's direction, but Kagome's voice stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha, now is not the time to search for Naraku yet," slowly she looked into his eyes, her filled with pain and unshed tears, Inuyasha wanted to immediately kill Naraku for doing this to Kagome, he wanted her pain to go away. "We need to find a way to fix the well, and also to try a get Miroku, Sango and Shippo over to this side."  
  
Just then, from the well came a crashing sound Inuyasha was immediately on alert. A fur ball rushed over to where Kagome was standing, "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Shippo, a small kitsune demon leaped onto Kagome, latching himself onto her front shirt, Kagome blinked in surprise, but that was quickly followed by a surge of happiness, "SHIPPO! How did you get here!?"  
  
"He was not the only one that entered into your time Kagome-sama." Came a male voice from the shrine, Kagome looked over to see that it Miroku, the perverted monk (-_-;;) and Sango, the demon exterminator.  
  
Sango walked over to Kagome and smiled, "We found Naraku trying to get through the well to the other side, somehow he found out about it and knows that it leads to the future and so he went through. He destroyed the barriers that only allows you and Inuyasha to come through so that is how we ended up here as well."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Sango and said, "But, isn't the well destroyed?"  
  
This time it was Miroku who answered, he shook his head, "No, the well was not destroyed, but the shrine was, I think the well itself had a protection that allows it to withstand any sort of demonic attack."  
  
Finally, Kagome stood up and whipped her eyes, smiling, she said, "Since you are all here, and I think we need to think of a way to find Naraku in this time instead to just rushing into battle, why don't you all come into my house and you all need proper clothing for this era anyways."  
  
That decided, they all followed Kagome inside the house.  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~ Koenma's Office ~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~  
  
Yuusuke Urameshi sat impatiently at looking at the caretaker of Rei Kai (Spirit world) or, the one he prefers to call 'toddler', which he is. Then the door opened to allow Hiei and Kurama in, the fire appatarion was in his foul mood as usual, but those that know him well could see that he is actually in a fairly good mood today.  
  
Finally the toddler caretaker stood up from his chair and said, "Finally, you are all here, we have an emergency this time, and I need you to find someone who will help you in this mission. This is very important, the fate of the world will rest in your hands!"  
  
Yuusuke snorted, "When is it every NOT that, every time you send us on missions you say that."  
  
"This is different, I believe that this may be worst than the Dark Tournament," Koenma answered, at that all the Spirit detectives perked up from their seats, with the exception of Hiei, but he was surprised as well.  
  
"Alright, from the past, when there is no Demon world or Spirit world, meaning that there was no boundaries that separated the humans from demons or spirits, a half demon was created from the evilness of one man, his name was Naraku, I'm not sure how he came to be, so don't ask me. Anyways," Koenma continued his story; "Naraku was bent on tainting the legendary jewel, the Shinkon No Tama, and to use it to his own ends. But legend has it that another hanyu destroyed Naraku in the end, with the help of a human miko with extraordinary powers. It is said that her powers may have surpassed that of Midoriko, the priestess that created the jewel."  
  
Koenma paused and Kuwabara blurted out, "So what is the point you want to tell us!?"  
  
The toddler put up a hand to stop further questions, "I'm just getting to that, it is said that the miko in question, the one that destroyed Naraku came from this time, as in the modern time. Legend has it that she could sense the presence of the Shinkon no Tama, there is still many things we don't know about the miko, she is a mystery to us, until lately we still didn't know who she was. I'll tell you later about this miko that you need to persuade to join you, but first, we have just gotten news that Naraku has entered this time, and is starting to rake havoc among the ningen kai. Not to mention Naraku is extremely powerful, I believe he will have the power to destroy the three worlds if he wanted to."  
  
The Rei Kai Tantei was silent for a while until Kurama said, "Does that mean that our job is to retrieve the miko and ask her to help up kill Naraku?"  
  
Koenma nodded, "That is correct."  
  
Yuusuke nodded and stood up, suddenly somber, "We'll take the case." The other nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hn." Said Hiei who didn't nod.  
  
"Great! Now," said Koenma, "Here is a picture of the miko, she lives at the shrine where the portal to the past is stationed I believe, please find her and I believe she will be able to pinpoint Naraku's whereabouts."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Mwahahahahahaha!! Yes! The first chapter!!! I hope you all like it^^ please please do review^^ and if anyone wants me to read their stories, than please tell me^^ I'm looking forward to all your reviews^^  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	2. Sorrow in her heart

Shinigami Clara: HAY YA'LL!! I'm glad to see you all again^^ I hope you will like this chapter as well^^ Kagome and co. finally see the Rei Kai tantei!!!! OH MY GOD!! So many reviews!!! I love you guys....er....*cough cough* hyperness.... I KNOW I have a lot of spelling mistakes, *sob sob * I'm very unfamiliar with the Japanese terms.... so forgive me if I DO make any mistakes, just tell me^^  
  
Inuyasha: stupid hyper wench.  
  
Clara: *sob sob* YOU ARE SOOOOO MEAN!!!!  
  
Kag: awwww.... don't worry Clara-chan, he doesn't mean it! DO you Inuyasha *gives him a death glare*  
  
Inu: O-o-of course not *twitch ears *  
  
Botan: Hay! Wait a second! Doesn't 'Shinigami' mean Grip Reaper?  
  
Clara: Err..... yah.......*looks around uncertainly*  
  
Botan: THAT'S MY JOB!!!!!  
  
Clara: erm.....help? *Runs franticly for some hiding place * KURAMA!!!  
  
Kurama: Wha? *Clara jumps behind him and hides*  
  
Kagome: Well then, while they are having so much fun *looks over at Clara who is hiding behind Kurama who is looking lost and frightened at Botan and Botan who is waving her......err..... oar around trying to get to Clara * we'll look at the Disclaimer. (-_-;;)  
  
Disclaimer: Clara - *runs towards the screen and sticks her face to it *: I DO NOT! I repeat! DO NOT own YYH or Inuyasha! *Looks at Botan and darts back behind Kurama again * KURAMA!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2 Sorrow in her heart  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl child sat upon a large bolder by the still pool, no ripples were seen no wind will disturb the waters, the girl watched as the pool glowed a light blue and purple colour, crossing her ankles, she started sining the song taught to her long ago but the angels themselves.  
  
'The Caretaker is born  
  
Elements, heed her command  
  
Time shall be restored  
  
Wronged shall be righted  
  
Dance to her every tune.  
  
Darkness has awaken  
  
The battle shall once again begin  
  
Who will win, who will fall?  
  
Time is of essence.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama looked at the picture that Koenma is showing, *hum..... The girl looks familiar, where have I seen her before? I guess I'll find that out later, but she's really beautiful.......* Kurama's eyes widened at the last thought, *What the? Where did that come from? *  
  
Hiei was silent throughout the whole thing, now turned to Koenma ad asked, "I though you said that you don't FIND much information on the girl, but to me, you seem to know pretty much already." His eyes hard and accusing were looking at Koenma. (I don't really remember what I wrote, but just go along with it will ya *puppy eyes * PLEASE!!!???)  
  
Koenma looked around searching for an escape, like a child who was found with his hand in the cookie jar (I LOVE COOKIES!!! YA!!!), he sighed when he realized that the other tanteis were looking at him expectantly, "Alright, you see, my father, once knew Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha, that was BEFORE he created the barriers, he didn't like humans then. He told me that it was until a human child opened his heart to emotions he was seen as a cold-blooded killer, a tai-youkai that had no mercy. Anyways, he and Inuyasha had some erm...... past, and that's how they knew each other, he found Kagome to be a very mysterious miko, and when he finally asked Inuyasha about her he would only say that she was from the future."  
  
Yuusuke then asked, "But why is your father even after Inuyasha to begin with? You said that he and Inuyasha had a past?"  
  
Koenma looked uncomfortable, "Well, the truth is, all I know from him is that for some unknown reason, he became a god, then he created the barriers and also changed his name, before, when he was a youkai he was called........... (Mwahahahahahaha!!! I shall let you guess!!!! You shall know later, maybe in the next chapter!!!^^)"  
  
But Koenma was interrupted by Botan who flew in at a high speed, nearly crashing into Kuwabara who was too dim to get away, "Koenma!" she said hurriedly, "There is a weird energy coming form the shrine area! If it doesn't get contained a whole population of youkai is going to be rushing towards there!"  
  
"I guess I'll talk to you all later, bring Kagome with you to Rei Kai after she has agreed to help, now GO!"  
  
Immediately, the tanteis were transported to the shrine area. Kuwabara (Kuwabaka ^^) doubled back with the force of the power and gasped out, "My god! Who the hell is exceeding so much power!? I don't think we have to worry about the lower leveled youkai coming here, the moment they step into this area half of them would be destroyed immediately."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked extremely uncomfortable, they WERE affected by this power, but it won't kill them, they just can't use their powers, because the power was spread out to such a large area. Quickly, the group ventured forward to the shrine, they all had a feeling that this had to do with their new case.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Kagome ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched as Kagura attacked the house she had lived in all her life, she heard the screams come from her family within, the sound that would be forever embed in her memory, the sound that would make her wake up in cold sweat for a long time to come. Kagome threw back her head and screamed, no tears came out, she was too shocked, but she knew that it would come later. She felt her power swell and grow, her conscience told her to reign in that power, but tried to hold her powers in but a small portion already escaped and spread itself around the area.  
  
Inuyasha swore to himself for not being able to save Kagome's family, this was one of the times that he wished his powers were larger. He looked over at Kagome, her head bent down, and hair covering her face from the world, then, suddenly; she threw back her head and cried out. Inuyasha covered his ears but it was futile, Kagome's scream sounded not only in his ears, but in his heart as well...... Without looking, he knew that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were doing the same. "Ka........go........me......." The sound was so horrible, yet so ethereal, that it didn't sound human at all, again, Inuyasha had to wonder who or what Kagome really was.  
  
Inuyasha was about to approach her when Kagome's body started glowing a pale blue light, he knew it was her purifying energy, but there was something else in there, it was a light purple colour, like lilac, THAT he hadn't seen before, or maybe it was because there was so little of it in her energy that he didn't realize it until now.  
  
Kagome's powers expanded and grew, Kagura watched in horror as the purifying energy reached her, she quickly flew away knowing that if that energy DID touch her, she would be dead most probably.  
  
The group watched as the broken down house started to restore itself, the roof that was caved in began to rise back into place, every thing went back to what it looked like before their battle with Kagura too place, then, only when everything was restored to normal did the blue light start to fade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Normal ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Rei Kai Tantei arrived in time to see the bluish lilac colour start to fade back into the girl that is knelt on the floor with her head fling back as if in an appeal to the gods, though they felt the aftermaths of a battle, they didn't see any damage, which surprised them, either they were VERY good indeed, or something happened.  
  
Kurama watched the pale blue-lilac light retreat back to the girl kneeling on the floor, from this distance, he could tell that it was Kagome Higurashi, there was this nagging feeling again that he knew this girl. He was trying to figure it out until Hiei came over and said quietly to him, "Isn't that the girl you bumped into this morning? The one you said had no energy of any sort?"  
  
Kurama's head snapped up, no wonder he didn't recognize her, he only met her for less than a minuet. But such a girl had so much power in her? It is almost impossible for a mare human to contain so much power, they would most likely die at birth or become so stressed out with the power that they would eventually loose their mind. How had she done it? So much power in such a frail body.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, then suddenly looks towards the temple steps and growled, breaking Kagome out of her trance. Her power subdued once more, she looked over to the place where Inuyasha was growling at and gasped, it was the boy/youkai from this morning, and he was with three other people that she did not recognize.  
  
"What are you doing here youkai!?" Growled Inuyasha.  
  
The two humans of the group looked uncomfortable, but it was a youkai that spoke, he glared at Inuyasha, his hands rested on his own sword while Inuyasha gripped Tetsusaiga tightly in his hands, "We want the miko," he said in a cold voice, "We have a proposition to make."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Err.....hee.hee..sorry, I have to leave it here.....don't kill me (T-T) I promise the next update will be at the 11th if not sooner!!! I have to update on my other stories as well soon..or else I'll get killed..........  
  
I hope you liked it^^ this chapter was a bit confusing I think, but all will be revealed soon enough, who/what is Kagome you ask? Well......you'll have to see then won't you? ^^  
  
Anyways, a question and answer session:  
  
Qu: How long will this story last?  
  
An: Well..... That really depends, because I have NO idea how this will turn out...... amazing isn't it? even I don't know what will happen next^^ that's what's exciting about it, sometimes I feel like I'm the reader, not the writer^^ but to answer your question: I want to make it a longer story^^ at least 15 chapters I think? I'm just getting into the plot^^  
  
Qu: What is Kagome really?  
  
An: *Points upwards ^^;; * actually, I only just decided what Kagome really is^^ I actually wanted her to be just a normal (well, not to normal, but you know what I mean^^) miko, but then I thought that I might as well add something in there to help explain why in the original story Kagome was able to defeat (in a way^^) Kikyo^^  
  
Qu: Are there going to be alternate endings?  
  
Au: Well, if you want me to, I'll try it, but again, I have no idea how this will turn out^^ but if you want it, then I'll see what I can do about it^^ if not, then the next yyh and inu xover I'll make it into a pairing that you like^^  
  
Qu: Will it be mostly action or will it take a turn in fluff?  
  
An: Lets see, yes, it will have fluff, but in the later chapters, but there will be mild fluff in the next chapter^^ but it might be Inuyasha and Kagome....you never know what happens next ^^ (hell, even I don't know) but I don't really want to hurt Inu-chan's feelings later on when I pair Kag up with Kurama^^ (I'm too kind!! Inuyasha: *snorts* yah yah, whatever wench! Kag: INUYASHA! OSUWARI!!! *THUD and muttering from a relatively large crater *)  
  
Thank you all again for the reviews^^ I really appreciate it^^ and I hope you will all review again, I hope to hear from you all^^ *Then, remembers the cliffhanger she left them with * erm...... eep~ *Runs behind Kurama, but when she sees it's useless, pulls Kurama with her inside a bomb shelter* (sorry, I'm really hyper right now ^^ I just got the DVD of Inuyasha the second movie^^)  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	3. Death

Shinigami Clara: Hay hay^^ how are you all?? I TOLD you I would updat soon^^ anyways, I hope that you would like this chapter^^ I hope it wasn¡¦t too confusing in the last chapter^^ but I get asked this question all the time: Who/What is Kagome really? Well, I said it before, and I will say this again! You will find out later^^ Kagome is not really human is she? Well, I can say that she IS human in a sense, but at the same time she is NOT human. You confused yet?  
  
Inuyasha: What ever! Just get on with it will ya? Why do you have to do this every chapter anyways!? Stupin Ningen things!  
  
Hiei: Though as much as I hate it, I have to agree with you. Just get on with it wench.  
  
Clara: They are all so mean!!! Fine then, Inuyahsha! Hiei! You watch out! I WILL take revenge.....as a matter of fact, I think revenge is here^^  
  
Hiei/Inuyahsa: Huh? *Looks over and turns pale *  
  
Kagome: INUYASH! Are you being mean to Clara again!? *Takes a deep breath* OSUWARI~~~!!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyahsa: .......... *twitch twitch*  
  
Clara: *Smirks * Hiei, you are next *evil grin*  
  
Crazy fangirls: *Screams and runs over to Hiei who looks for the first time in his life......scared *  
  
Clara: Mwahahahahahaha!! Alright then^^ the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not!! Own Inuyasha or YYH, if I did, I would probably die because of the two bakas.............though now that I think of it, I did wish I did, so then, I can torture them!! Mwahahahahahaha!! And Kurama will me MINE!! *Cough cough * right.....  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"To die, to sleep, to sleep but not to dream  
  
Aye, there's the rub,  
  
For in the sleep of death, what dreams may come  
  
When we shuffle off this mortal coil, must take our place."  
  
William Shakespeare, Hamlet  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Chapter 3 Death  
  
Kagome watched the youkai's hand went to the sword, and Inuyahsa's hand tightened on the Tetsuiaga, some how, she realized that the people there were not here to hurt them nor were they sent by Naraku and being a miko (of sorts) she knew that it was always important to trust your instincts, miko's instincts were rarely wrong about who is friend and who is foe. Not to mention Kagome saw that all four people standing in front of her were very powerful, and it's always better to have powerful allies instead of powerful enemies.  
  
Kagome walked over to where Inuyasha is standing, the tandems backed up a bit as she moved, clearly they were afraid of Kagome, or they were just sizing her up and didn't want to attack till they got a good measure of her power. "Inuyasha," Kagome said in a soft voice, here normally blue eyes now carried a trace of lilac, like the power that came forth and it will always be there, a mark of her sorrow, "Stay back, lets just hear what they need to say first before we go into battle."  
  
The hanyou looked at Kagome, her voice was unusually soft, and he was reminded of her loss just moments ago, he quickly put Tetsuiaga back into it's sheath and followed Kagome back into the house. When Kagome turned back to see that the Tanteis were not following, and sighed, "You are coming or not? I thought you wanted to ask me something." Yuusuke looked at his companions and soon, they followed Kagome into the house.  
  
~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:: Inside (Kagome) ~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::  
  
The tanteis entered the house, by now, every one was inside and were seated with solemn faces, in the middle was Kagome, her head bent, she was kneeling on the floor, her shoulders shook with wreaking sobs, tears fell unbidden from her eyes. Inuyasha stood to a corner, his ears cast down and his expression ranged from sadness to anger to grief. In the middle of the living room, where Kagome now knelt was two bodies, from what the tantei can see, it seems as if they were in a peaceful sleep, one that they would never wake up from.  
  
Kagome started glowing bluish-lilac again, but this time, the energy was not out of control, it was directed at the two bodies that lay in front of her, as the colour washed over the people in the room, they felt rather than heard a whisper of voices, ethereal voices, singing something like a hymn and warmth also entered them, not so much as their physical bodies, but their souls. As Kagome's light grew brighter, the hymn grew louder, and without warning, the light flashed and disappeared, the bodies were gone as well.  
  
The room was silent for a while, until Kagome finally stood up from where she was and started walking up the stairs to her room, Hiei tried to stop her, but was interjected by Inuyasha's growl and Kurama's hand on his arm. He glared up at the kitsune, but stood his ground.  
  
There was a loud cry from above the stairs and all of them immediately rushed up, worried about Kagome, (Hiei was pulled along by Kurama who forgot about his grip on Hiei's arm). Inuyasha was first to rush into Kagome's room, he saw her by the bed where Souta was lying and he slowly walked over. Kagome was leaning over Souta, she was crying and laughing at the same time, when Inuyasha looked closer, he could see that Souta was breathing, though he was injured severely, he didn't seem to be in any danger now.  
  
Kagome's tears were flowing freely now, but they were tears of happiness, even though they still consist of pain and loss, she was happy that at least Souta made it from the brick of death. Kagome now stood up and turned to the others and smiled, even if it was a bit sadly.  
  
Then she turned to the Reikai Tanteis and said, "I suppose you would want to talk, or are you planning to just stare at me?"  
  
Indeed they were staring, she had touched Yuusuke and he respected her, she was strong through out the ordeal, from what he saw, he could gather that it was her family or people she held dear that had died, yet she was able to smile.  
  
Hiei was looking at her because he could not feel any energy coming form this girl despite the fact that she had just release a large amount of spirit energy and purifying energy, not to mention that there was another energy in there that seems different. *Just like what the fox said, I cannot feel anything radiating off her. *  
  
Kurama was staring at the girl in front of him in awe, she was beautiful, and the Kitsune in him seemed to agree with that as well. Not only that, the kistsune seemed to be in awe, somewhat with her power, but like Hiei, he could not feel anything from her. He remembered her when she was glowing with the power, her hair flying out like wind, invisible to anyone but her, was tossing her hair about, her eyes glowed with the power of her energy and she was like a goddess.  
  
Kuwabara was staring at her for the sake of staring at her, but of course, he was Kuwabara, so he couldn't skip the chance to say stupid things, "I think I'm in love!!!" he cried out suddenly, surprising not only Kagome, but everyone else.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, and said, "I think we found another Miroku, though not as extreme."  
  
"HAY!" Miroku shouted in dismay, "I shall take that as an excuse!" he shouted before his hands started creeping towards Sango.  
  
There was a shout of "HENTAI" and a smack was followed by it.  
  
With Kuwabara's shout, the rest of the tanei was shocked out of their reviver (I think was the word..), Kurama was the first to speak, "I am sorry for earlier, we are not here to cause trouble, but to give our service to helping you destroy Naraku and to collect the Shinkon shards in his grasp.  
  
This time, it was Inuyasha's group to gasp, how had they known about the Shinkon shards? What are their REAL intentions? Are they here to take it by force? Questions were swirling in their minds, but Kagome was calm and collected when she finialy said, "And I suppose you want my service? I will grant it to you, I do not feel that you are a danger to us, but firstly, tell me all you know about the Shinkon and anything that is liked to it."  
  
"BUT KAGOME!" shouted Inuyasha, "HOW COULD YOU!? We do not even know who the hell they are and you are willing to help THEM with the Shinkon shards?!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Calm down Inuyasha, they are helping us, my miko instincts tell me that they mean no harm, and the more allies the better, especially against Naraku." Kagome turned back to the tanteis, "Well?" she asked.  
  
Hiei grunted, "Hn, I guess we bring her to Koenma."  
  
The others nodded agreement, and in a flash, the whole group, including Souta were transported to Rei Kai.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Sorri!! I have to leave it here . I will update again in like....erm... four days time......now, lets see the schedule, hum.....interesting, very interesting, I wonder...... Sessy coming out later? We'll see... oh yah, and sorri, I was supposed to put some fluff in, but I thought since Kagome's family had literally died not long ago, I don't think it was a good idea..... but I'll see about some later on.....  
  
I'm still puzzling over the relationship between Kagome and Inuyasha ^^ though I guess it'll turn out later on^^  
  
I know this chapter was a bit morbid.... But I guess I can't just say they died and that's the end of it right? Anyways, the next chapter, they arrives and Rei Kai and meets Koenma, and we find out who Koenma's father really is...... An old acquaintance? Also, we find out a bit more to Kagome's secret from Genkai..... And how did she know? We'll just have to wait and see^^  
  
Erm.. questions:  
  
Qu. Why did her family had to die?  
  
An. Well, I know it's very sad. But I needed something to make her power escape, (cold blooded yah? ) not only that, but I want a different side of Kagome to show as well, her courage, her strength. I didn't intend to kill her family though, I wanted to resurrect them with her power, since she seems to have the power to restore lost time....(remember the weird song at the beginning of chapter 2....i plan to change that later.......I know it's weird.....) but to resurrect her family just doesn't seem real, maybe I'll do it later when she has a grasp of her own power. But there is always a price to pay.  
  
Sesshoumaru (this isn't exactly a question, but I've got 2 reviews saying that, and I am assuming that it means an alternate ending with Sess-chan)  
  
Well, for this fic, that would be a bit impossible because I have a role for our Sessy-kun, but that will come later, but if you like I WILL write another fic staring him and Kag as a pair.  
  
That's it^^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm looking forward to reading it^^  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	4. Kagome's Powers

Shinigami Clara: Hello^^ I'm back again^^ oh my god!!! It's my Chinese birthday today!!! Yayayayayayayayay!!!! Anyways!! I hope you will enjoy this chappie^^ I'll try to write longer.....but as you see, I have like 4 stories to update today.......to say the least, I will DIEEEE!!! *Sighs * I'm getting hyper again......   
  
Inuyasha: Yah yah yah~ I know I know, I have to be nice to you because it's your b-day.....   
  
Shinigami Clara: OHOHO!! I just remembered something!! Someone said to me in a review that Shinigami means the "God of Death" and not "Grim Reaper" yes, I know that! But "Grim Reaper" is an English term for "Death" (as seen in the tarot card), therefore it is the same as Shinigami because in the English ideals, there IS no such thing as 'God of Death', only in Greek mythology are the three fates life takers as well as givers. And then there is the God of the nether worlds Hades, still, Hades is the GUARDIAN of hell, not the God of death, so therefore, Shinigami does mean Grim Reaper, in a sense^^ thank you^^   
  
Sorry, I really need to justify this.....okies, when I say 'sit' in this story, Inu-chan will NOT fall flat on his face..... But with Kag says "osuwari" THEN does he do the "I shall fall down and kill myself" thingy that he always does^^ thank you   
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HHY OR INUYASHA!!! You dare contradict me!!??? *evil glare*   
  
Chapter 4 Kagome's powers   
  
Koenam sat behind his desk looking at the odd group, to the Tanteis, a baby sitting there looking for all the world like he knows what he's doing, to Inuyasha and the others though, this was immensely funny. Inuyasha's first reaction was to walk over to Koenma and hit him over the head much like what he does to Shippo. @_@   
  
"Inuyasha!!!" gasped Kagome, "how could you do this? No manners at all! Next time I'll sit you till you end up on the other side of earth!"   
  
"Keh! Like I care wench!" was Inuyasha's answer to the death threat, as he turned to walk out the door. (man, he doesn't know when to shut up does he?)   
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed at the insult and Yuusuke and Kurama was about to attack Inuyasha for what he said when Kagome said in a calm voice, "Osuwari."   
  
BANG (a/n sighs, see what I mean?)   
  
The Kagome turned to Koenma ignoring the surprised looks from the Rei Kai Tanteis and the swearing form Inuyasha and said, "Koenma, am I right?"   
  
Koenma looked startled, *normally people would not believe that I am the caretaker of the Rei Kai, and I didn't even say who I was yet, how DID she know? *   
  
Inuyasha, now recovered, was staring at Kagome and pointing a finger at Koenma, "THAT is Koenma!? That Gaki??"   
  
"Inuyasha, " Kagome said impatiently, "Shut up for a moment will you?"   
  
When Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest Kagome said the magic (literally) word again *evil grin * "Osuwari!"   
  
BANG   
  
"Now then," she said, turning around to face Koenma again, "I know you want me to help you find Naraku and the shards, I can do that, but I will be accompanying your tanteis along with my companions to kill Naraku." She paused for a moment, staring at Konema for a moment before smiling and saying, "And to think Sesshoumaru is related to you! You are so different from your father!"   
  
Koenma's eyes widened, "How-"   
  
Then Inuyasha jumped up again (from the dead) and screamed, "WHAT! HE IS RELATED TO SESSHOUMARU??!!!"   
  
Koenma coughed, drawing the attention of the hysterical hanyou, "Yes, UNCLE, incase you forgot, I am also related to YOU *smile* but then again, I haven't really seen you till now. Well then, nice to meet you ne?"   
  
Inuyasha's eyes bulged and he started ranting about killing a certain baka tai youkai.   
  
Kagome sighed, *this is going to be hell of a LONG trip, not only is Naraku here in MODERN Tokyo, but here she is, stuck with an eccentric hanyou and a bunch of people she didn't even KNOW yet.*   
  
"I think you had better went back to ningen-kai, oh yah, and Kagome, someone wants to meet you, Yuusuke, take her to Genkai."   
  
"WHAT?" shouted the young man; "I have a date with Keiko! Get someone else to take her there!"   
  
Then Kurama, who had been silent all along said, "I'll take her there." *What? Why did I do that?* but he shrugged it off, telling himself that he was curious about this young Miko, and her powers.  
  
"I'll go as well," said Hiei, surprising every one.   
  
"Well! That's settled then!" Koenma chirped cheerfully.   
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# At Genkai's #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~   
  
Kagome looked around her, she was at a shrine, much like her home, yet different in some ways, Kirara had wound herself around Kagome as she walked, and she was curious at what made the cat demon stick to her like this when she saw Miroku and Sango together. She looked down at the cat demon again and smiled, finally understanding it's motives, "You know, there is no point in you coming here, Miroku's gonna get slapped so anyways."   
  
Just as she finished, there was a sharp sound and the voice of a girl shouting, "HENTAI HOSHI!!!"   
  
"See," said Kagome as she started giggling.   
  
"I see you have finally came." Said a voice from the Temple.   
  
Inuyasha was at Kagome's side in a flash, he raised his hackles and growled menacingly. Putting a hand on his arm to calm him, she said, "Inuyasha, calm down, she doesn't mean harm," then she turned to the direction of the voice, "Genkai-sama, please come out, Inuyasha is going to tear everything apart if you don't and I can't really control him then."   
  
~#~#~# Kagome's POV ~#~#~#~#~#~   
  
What is happening to me? How can I know these things it's like, I feel the information suddenly appearing in my head, this is not some sort of Miko magic that I know of, or else Kade-bachan would've told me. What is happening to me? After my outburst of power, I feel like there is something inside me, another power that is threatening to come out.................   
  
Kagome watched as Genkai came out into the open, she could feel power coming from the old woman, it was very strong, bowing to the old lady she said, "Genkai-sama, you wanted to see me? But you do not even know me?"   
  
Genkai smiled, "Ahh, you do not know me, but I know YOU, 'Luminescence' (I know this is lame, but I can't think of anything at the moment!!) Have you ever heard of the legend about Lady Luminescence, it's more of a prophesy than legend, but have you heard of it?"  
  
Then Miroku spoke up, "Yes, I have heard of it, it is said that when the times mix and past meets the present that the future will start to turn towards the bad, in the alliance of the planets does darkness take over and all of life will be destroyed. (Why is it that all bad guys have this ambition to kill all life on earth or create mass destruction or take over the world? Isn't there something ELSE to do? But never mind, here is the typical kill all life force thingy again.......) The Lady of Light will shine out and restore all light to the world and drive out the darkness in man's hearts. The lady Luminescence, Guardian of time and space, the elements will all heed to her command, and that she is the Essence of Purity."  
  
Genkai nodded, "That is right, did you realize the power that Kagome let loose when she was in pain of loosing her family? Did you realize that there was a lilac colour to her power instead of the pale blue miko power she normally shows?"  
  
Every one was paying attention now, to the conversation, and Genkai continued, "Right, that is the power of the Lady Luminescence, the power you felt is only the tip of the iceberg, she is about 100 times more powerful, but I have no idea of her true powers, what I DO know is that it is not totally unlocked yet, but she will still have to train the power, because if she looses controls once again, then it will not only be a danger to herself, but to those around her as well."  
  
Kagome listened to all this, finally she said, "So, how do I control this power? I have no idea what I can do with it, I still haven't gotten control of my miko powers, and how am I supposed to control something that is 100 times more powerful?"  
  
Genkai smiled at the girl, "That is where I come in, you see, I can help you control your powers, but what I cannot do, is tell you what it can do, you will find that out in time I should suspect, because even I don't know what powers you possess, other than the ones mentioned in the prophecy."  
  
Kurama and Hiei looked at the girl in front of them, then Kurama remembered about this morning and asked, "Genkai, when I bumped into her this morning, I couldn't feel any energy coming off her, not Spirit energy and not Life energy, how is that?"  
  
Kagome turned around to face the Kitsune and smiled, Kurama's breath hitched for a moment, she was beautiful when she smiled, her eyes lights up with life and warmth.  
  
But he was shocked out of his reverie when Kagome spoke up, "That is probably because of the barrier I put around myself, you see, in the sengoku jedai I found that to mask all my powers and my life force would be easier to go around, because then I will be able to sneak up upon the enemy and also to go around unnoticed."  
  
Kurama looked a bit shocked at this, to conceal someone's spirit energy is easy, though with such a huge amount of energy like hers, it will be a bit difficult, but to conceal one's life force and energy completely is almost impossible, if she was already this powerful as a miko, and her powers are now more than 100 times larger, than Kurama cannot help think about what she can do now.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Shinigami Clara: So........I have finally shed some light to Kagome's real identity, I know it's a bit cliché, but what can a person do? I don't want just Naraku being the bad guy, I want something being the ultimate evil sort of thing, you will meet erm.....IT later^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter..... I know it's a bit weird, I want to change it somewhat, but I can't think about how to do it.......so, if you think that any part is not good, or should be changed, please feel free to tell me^^  
  
ALSO!! IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!: if you want me to e-mail you when I have an update then please when you next review tell me so, and give me your e- mail, and I will inform you when I update^^ thank you very much^^  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	5. To Heal a Broken Heart

Shinigami Clara: *Sighs * I know this is confusing, so technically what I was trying to say in the last chapter was that Kagome has A LOT of power and I mean a LOT. If she wanted to, I believe Kagome had the power to destroy the whole of the universe, she IS the guardian of time and space you know^^ Of course, there is still a lot about Kag that we do not know yet, and we will see later on^^  
  
Kagome: Hay! Neat! So that means that I am all-powerful^^ Inu! I am NOT weak anymore!!! And I can KICK YOUR BUTT!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Feh! You're still ningen!  
  
Kag: I wouldn't be too confident if I were you.........  
  
Inu: Keh!  
  
Kag: *shrugs* if you want it this way, then....... OSUWARI!!!  
  
Inu: *twitch twitch* arg....*faints *  
  
Disclaimer: Finally some peace and quiet^^ Inuyasha and YYH are NOT mine thank you very much^^ and I would be great full if you kept your hands off my plot^^ ohohoho!!! Don't forget to review^^ or else I will let Hiei loose and kill you all^^ Mwahahahahahaha....... *choke * erm... never mind......  
  
Chapter 5 To Heal a Broken Heart  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!" Shippo screamed as Inuyasha chased the young kitsune around, Kurama and Hiei had left for the night, and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all went to Kagome's home, they had tended to Souta, which was now sleeping and now, they were sitting in the living room.  
  
Kagome sighed and walked out of the room, but not before saying, "Osuwari! And don't do anything to Shippo when I am away, or else I will sit you till you reach the other side of earth!"  
  
The group watched as the young miko walked out, there was a tense silence that followed as they listened to Kagome's footfalls when finally; they heard the door to the house shut. The shard hunters released a collective sigh; Kagome's stillness had created a tension in the room and in their hearts. Even Shippo, who was always full of energy, was now quiet.  
  
Miroku sighed, "There is nothing we can do for Kagome-sama at the moment, she is strong, she will be fine."  
  
Sango nodded, "I know what it feels like, don't forget that, Kagome-chan is not the kind to wallow in self pity, she will stand up again." She smiled at Inuyasha, "You are worried, let her have time to think before you go to her."  
  
Unfortunately, Hoshi-sama chose this moment to grope Sango, "KYAAAAA!! HENTAI!" Miroku ended up fainting on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha ignored them, though he is reluctant to admit it in front of others, he cared for Kagome deeply, it was somewhat different from the way he cared about Kikyo, but he still cared about her.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Outside with Kagome ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Kagome turned her face up to the sky, it was full moon, the sky was clear, without any signs of clouds but in Kagome's heart, the clouds of sorrow still cling to her, she is suffocating under the weight of it all. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore; she sat below the Goshinboku and started crying, for some reason, the God tree always helped to calm her.  
  
She cried for the deaths of her mother and ji-chan, she cried for her life that was ruined, and she cried for her little brother, who would never have a parent to watch over him and to care for him and most of all, she cried for their lives, that they are no longer able to take pleasure in. Kagome silently cried for the future that she dreamed to have, but has now turned to ash and scattered to the four winds.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ Kurama ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kurama tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep, the image of a young girl with raven coloured hair and bluish-lilac coloured eyes haunted him whenever he closed his eyes. He couldn't get his mind off the miko, he remembered her sad eyes that looked as if her world has ended, and he remembered her tears as she screamed defiance to fate.  
  
How could someone with so much power be so innocent? Looking at her, he could understand why she was the Lady Luminescence, the lady of light, Kagome Higurashi WAS light itself. Kurama also know that under her sadness there was a life loving aura that will eventually over power the sadness, he could imagine her, full of light and fun.  
  
The Youko has lived in darkness for most of his life before soul took this human's body, Kagome's light to his darkness. Finally, Kurama gave up sleeping altogether, and opened the window to his room and jumped down.  
  
"Kagome......" Was all he said before he made a mad dash to the shrine, he suddenly had an overpowering urge to see her, to hold her.  
  
When he arrived, Kurama heard the sound of soft weeping, though it was quiet, the sound wrenched his heart, it is so full of pain and loss that the sound alone broke his heart to a million pieces (I think I went a little overboard here..... Oh well..... Never mind). Searching for the direction of the sound, he turned to see Kagome down on the ground, leaning against the largest tree with her arms wrapped around her knees.  
  
Cautiously, he walked over and knelt beside the weeping girl, not knowing what to do, he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Kagome-sama? Are you alright?" *Smart Kurama, smart * hitting himself mentally for being such an idiot, of course she was not all right, why would he bother to even ask?  
  
But Kagome only shook her head and huddled closer to herself, her sobs wreaking her body, when Kurama awkwardly stroked her hair, Kagome launched herself at him, holding onto him tightly.  
  
Kurama was frozen for a moment, not knowing how best to proceed, but finally decided to stay there and let her cry herself out, he leaned against the tree, feeling it's calmness seeping into himself, he guessed that the tree had been here for a long time and it's presence sent a soothing calmness through him. Kurama stroked Kagome's hair, letting her cry.  
  
He had no idea how long he sat there for, stroking Kagome's hair, when she finally stopped shaking, her breathing evened out and Kurama knew that she was fast asleep, having cried herself out. Not wanting to disturb the girl's slumber, he used his ki to raise his body temperature to keep Kagome warm and he himself feel asleep as well. What he did not see what a pair of golden eyes watching from the window of the house, and when he saw the Kurama guy fall asleep, did Inuyasha turn around, his ears flat, but he was happy that his friend had someone to comfort her. (Awww.....poor Inu-chan)  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~ The Next Morning ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kagome woke up the next day feeling much better, she was still mourning her family and was still worried about Souta, but she knew she had to go on, then, she felt a warm body against hers and she looked up to see Kurama sleeping with his arms around her.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped at their positions, she was leaning on Kurama's chest and he had his arms warped around her and his head resting against the trunk of the Goshinboku. Kagome felt safe in his arms, like when she is around Inuyasha, but this was different, her heart sped up as she felt Kurama stirring.  
  
Kurama slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he registered in his mind was something warm leaning against him, then all that happened yesterday came back to him. He looked down at Kagome and smiled, "Good morning, I hope you are feeling better today."  
  
Kagome smiled in return, "Yes, and thank you for yesterday, I mean.....for holding me when I cried."  
  
He nodded and slowly they both stood up and stretched, when Kagome remembered Souta, she quickly turned around after giving him an explanation before rushing back into the house. Kurama followed after her, knowing that he might be able to help Kagome's brother with his extensive knowledge of plants.  
  
On entering, he found that the shard hunters were already sitting at the table eating breakfast, they greeted him in their normal fashion, and Miroku tried to grope Sango, again.  
  
He found Kagome sitting by her brother's side up in her room and he walked over, hoping that she would not break into tears again.  
  
Kagome took her Souta's hands and whispered to him, "Hay! There is just going to be you and me now, we've gotta take care of the shrine together, so what do ya think? I'm sure that mom and Ji-chan would watch over us wherever they are, so you've gotta wake up. You are the only family I have now, please wake up." Kagome felt her voice cracking by the end of it, and tears threaten to fall once again.  
  
Then, an idea came to her, she closed her eyes and looked for her miko powers that she knew is always inside her, and pulled, the power always calmed her, it was like a peaceful haven she could find within herself. Quickly, she nudged the ball of power with her mind till they reached her outstretched hands; Kagome let her powers channel through her and into Souta.  
  
Finally, for what seemed like years, she pulled back and looked at her handiwork, all the wounds and small cuts now disappeared, and her brother looked as if he was sleeping now, a peaceful sleep with the sweetest dreams.  
  
Souta's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Kagome and rasped, "Onee-chan?"  
  
Kagome let out a cry of joy and pulled Souta into her arms.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
All right, I know, this is going a bit slow.....but hay, here's some romance for you Kurama and Kagome fans^^ oh and also, if you want a Hiei alternative ending, I'll add it on when I finish with Kut/Kag ending first^^ actually, I think that with the Hiei pairing, the story line is going to change quite a bit, though the ending might be similar, I'd say that the story in the middle would be altered^^ so it would be interesting to write it^^ Anyways~~~ REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^^  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	6. Lilac eyes

Shinigami Clara: HAY HAY^^ sorry for taking so LOOOOONG to update . I'm really sorry, gomen nasai mina!!! I was too caught up in watching 'Twelve Kingdoms' it's REALLY cool^^ those of you that like Mysterious/Curious Play, will LOVE this one^^ the music is really good^^ the music is neat as well^^ ANYWAYS! Enough advertisement!!  
  
Inuyasha: Hurry up will ya? I need to go find shinkon shards!  
  
Kag: I need to go to school Inuyasha! And NO! I will not go with you until I finish my exams!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *Growls * you will come with me NOW!!  
  
Kag: *glares * OSWUARI!!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyasha: damn............  
  
Clara: did you ever realize that Inuyasha always gets "sat", in every chapter......*sighs* don't he ever learn? *Looks at the crater again * I guess not......  
  
Oh, yah, and Artemis the Goddess has accepted my challenge^^ Read her fics! They are really good!! And I am looking forward to reading the first chappie (or rather, the whole story)^^ Anyways! This chapter is dedicated to you^^  
  
Chapter 6 Lilac eyes  
  
"That's decided then," said Kurama as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, I guess we'll have to transfer to Kagome's school then?" asked Yuusuke.  
  
Kurama nodded, "No.1, that's the only way that we are able to protect Kagome, and No.2, if Naraku decides to attack, then we will be able to protect her, it think that's the best options we have right now."  
  
"Hn" They looked over at Hiei, "I don't want to go to some baka ningen's school!"  
  
Kurama was about to reply when Kagome barged into the room, they were at Kagome's home, it's been a week since that fateful day of her family's death, they were surprised that Kagome could still be in such cheerful mood when her family had died not a week ago, but Kurama knows differently, he saw her cry her heart out, was there even. He knows the difficulties that she had been through, both him and Youko admires her for her strength.  
  
Kagome smiled at the group and said, "I was wondering where you were! I need some help with the to buy the grocery, I was wondering if any one of you could help. I would've asked Inuyasha or Miroku, but knowing them, Inuyasha is going to attack the cashier or something and Miroku will hit on someone..............."  
  
The others laughed, it was true, for the week that Inuyasha was here, he has been trying to destroy everything, from the television to the toaster, and Miroku has been hitting on every girl that ever set foot in on the shrine, asking them to bare his child.  
  
Kurama stood up and smiled at Kagome, "I'll come with you, since I have nothing to do anyway." Kagome smiled back at him and nodded her consent.  
  
Then, everyone watched in amazement as Hiei stood up as well, "Hn, I will go as well, I'd rather stay with that fox that with the baka."  
  
"HAY!" Kuwabara shouted, "Who are you calling a baka!?"  
  
"The baka just answered."  
  
"Hay!" said Kagome, trying to stop the two, she was troubled enough as it is, along with Inuyasha, all this fighting and bickering is starting to make her head spin, she wanted to be alone and in a quiet place for a while to think. But Hiei and Kuwabara ignored her. "WHY YOU!!!!" Kuwabara lunged at Hiei, but was stopped in mid-air by a glowing blue/lilac light.  
  
They all turned to Kagome in amazement, but they saw that her eyes were completely lilac rather than a mixture of blue, then as she spoke, they realized that the voice didn't belong to her either, "You are all fools! Can you not see that this girl is in great pain, yet you give her more to be frustrated about! She will not last any longer, and if this keeps going..............." the mysterious 'Kagome' left the threat hanging, but they understood, Kagome was going to loose her mind if it kept on, Kurama thought back to what Genkai had said to them about Kagome and her new found powers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Genkai motioned for the detectives to come over to her, they stood around her, listening to what she had to say, Kurama had a feeling that this was important, he looked over at Hiei, the fire apparation seemed to sense something as well, Kurama knew this had to do with Kagome, but he refrained from asking, he would know in time.  
  
"All I want to do is warn you," Genkai said, her tone somber, "Kagome's powers are more than you will ever know, but because she was in immense pain, her powers were unlocked, it was not supposed to happen for some time yet."  
  
"SO!?" demanded Kuwabara, earning a smack on the head by Genkai.  
  
"Listen!" She glared, "Kagome needs a major amount of her concentration and force (I donno how to say the word!!) To lock her power in place, though she doesn't know it herself. In her conscience she is using all she got to suppress the power."  
  
"And if she doesn't?" asked Yuusuke, his face somber.  
  
"If she is too stressed out, or if she goes through another major depression like when her family died, then her control over her power will break. It is all raw power, if she releases it, and the worst comes to the worst then the whole word will turn to dust within a matter of seconds, but if she was able to control it in the last minuet, which I believe she will, because she is very strong............... she will be able to lock her power in once again."  
  
"WELL! That's not a problem then!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"BAKA! I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET!" shouted Genkai, "As I was saying, if she manages to lock her power in, then nothing will happen to this world, BUT, Kagome will die, her power is so strong, that once released, it cannot be locked properly, the power will split her apart and then, the world will be lost to Darkness."  
  
"So, you are saying," Yuusuke said slowly, "Is that whether she reigns her powers in or not the world will be lost?"  
  
Genkai nodded, "Yes, so I advise you, watch out for the girl, do not do anything that will cause her to loose control of her power once again."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama was brought back to the present when the light surrounding Kagome faded and she fell, moving quickly, he caught her and laid her on the sofa, "Who was that.......person...... that was using Kagome's body?" He asked.  
  
No one was able to answer that question, it was like she was possessed by another person, but the feeling that it was Kagome wouldn't leave them as well, it was like there was another Kagome inside this one, it's just hidden or something.  
  
The tanteis were silent as they thought about what happened, (With the exception of Kuwabara, who was just sitting there stupidly [sorry, I REALLY don't like him much^^]) then Kurama spoke up, "I think we had better make a visit to Genkai again, I have a feeling she will be able to tell us what had happened."  
  
The others nodded in agreement as Kuwabara jumped up and shouted, "MY YUKINA!!! I AM COMING TO YOU!!!"  
  
Hiei glared at the idiot, why is it that he is always stuck with idiots? The fox wasn't bad, if you don't count the fact that he is a self-conceited ass when the Youko takes over.  
  
They were about to leave when Kurama stopped them, "Erm.......... I need some help here." He said hesitantly, the others turned to him and saw that Kagome had a grip on his clothes and wouldn't let go, "Someone help please? She's holding on like there is no tomorrow!"  
  
Hiei smirked, "You brought this on yourself fox, I don't care, stay here and watch her."  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei in shock, "Alright! Who are you and what have you done with Hiei!? The Hiei I know is not caring about a HUMAN now is he?"  
  
Hiei growled, "I am NOT! I have a feeling that this Naraku might attack at her weakened state! THAT IS ALL!!!"  
  
Kurama nodded, he had a feeling about that too, Naraku, from what he learned about him from Inuyasha was that he was a sly man/hanyou, if he finds out that Kagome is in a weakened state, he would not hesitate to attack her.  
  
The others left, leaving Kurama sitting beside a sleeping Kagome, he remembered her crying at the base of the Goshinboku, Kurama blushed a dark red as he remembered that he held her while she cried and they fell asleep together. He tried not to remember the way she felt against him, all soft and warm, or the way that it seemed right to have her in his arms.  
  
Kurama shook his head vigorously, *Dirty thoughts! Dirty thoughts! *  
  
Within himself he hear the Youko laugh, ~Baka, do not deny that you are attracted to her! I am very curious about this Lady of the Light~ he paused then said, ~it would be interesting.......~ But he did not indicate what would be interesting, only that it would be. Kurama shook his head once more and looked down at the sleeping Kagome and gently brushed a stray hair from her face.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
And so it ends here^^ I know that this chapter is TOTALLY useless, but I want to use it to bring in another secret of Kagome's ^^ I sorta feel sorry for her though, so much power and so little control. Hum..... lets see what happens next *looks down at her time table *  
  
Ooooooooooooo........very good, very good...... ahh, better prepare a flame shelter here.......*looks up again* well then! *smile* this is going to be interesting in the next two or three chapters^^ oh, and here is the results:  
  
Alternate ending: 2  
  
Keeping it only Kag/Kur: 4  
  
Oh, yah, also, I know I have said this before, but, if any of you want me to send you an e-mail when I update, please give me your email or if there is any questions regarding this story, or any other that I write, please, do not hesitate to e-mail me @ shinigami_death@hotmail.com  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	7. Two Forces

Shinigami Clara: I'M BAAACK~~~~ *looks evilly at Inuyasha*  
  
Inu: What?! *looks uncomfortable*  
  
Clara: NOOOOOTHING!!! ^^  
  
Kagome: Hay Clara-chan, how are you doing? I thought you were going to Japan for a while.  
  
Clara: Yah, I am going, but on the 12th of Oct..........my B-Day *hint hint* (I want extra reviews!!) haha, so, I'm back to torture Inu more!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweet drop* Riiiiight.  
  
Inu: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TOURTURE ME? *sticks nose up in air and looks arrogant*  
  
Clara: *I* can't but I know a certain SOMEONE that CAN^^ Kagome-chan!!! I'll tell you a secret!!! *Whispers* I found Inuyasha with Kikyou yesterday when you were away back home.................  
  
Kagome: . . . *flames* IN-U-YA-SHA!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: ye-yes Kagome?  
  
Kag: OSUWARI!!! (Repeat 10 times, I can't be bothered to write it^^)  
  
Inuyasha: what - was- th- that a-about..............?  
  
Kagome: one word Inuyasha *smiles sweetly* (which is more dangerous then when she is mad........ I think) Kik-yo-u  
  
Inu: uh-oh...............(he was actually searching out Kikyou so that she won't hurt Kag anymore........but hay, I'll let HIM explain how he ended up kissing her AGAIN^^ j/k........... I know, I'm evil, plain evil!)  
  
Disclaimer: I wonder what will happen I Inu-chan, but still, he is not mine, and either are any Inuyasha characters and Yyh characters for that matter^^ *smiles* if you dare sue me, I'll let a scary Kagome loose!  
  
Chapter 8 Two Forces  
  
Kurama's face was beet red, *what to do NOW?* he asked himself as he looked down at the sleeping Kagome, latched to him, she was practically on top of him now (HAY! NO BAD THOUGHTS!!!), after she had almost fallen off the sofa Kurama picked her up and carried her to her bed room where she grabbed Kurama's shirt making him topple on the bed, and when he was about to climb back out again, she rolled on top (semi) of him and snuggled under his chin. Now he was STUCK! But in truth, Kurama didn't really care, Kagome was warm and soft against him, and him and Youko suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, whatever happened. Kurama was falling, Youko knew, even though the boy was not admitting it, Youko smiled to himself in the corner of Kurama's mind where he usually resided and thought of a plan to make his little 'roommate' admit his attraction the this 'young maiden', Kurama is falling fast.  
  
Kurama looked down at the sleeping figure he was now holding and smiled softly, Higurashi Kagome was a mystery to him, with her lying so peacefully like this, you could hardly believe that she was going to be the one that will destroy or save the world from total destruction. He felt Kagome stir and he looked down again. Her brows were creased in concentration and fear; she was starting to struggle, like some bad force had shaken her in her dreams.  
  
Kurama wounded his arms tighter around the sleeping girl when she started to whimper in her sleep, wanting to protect her from this nightmare that is overriding her, but there was nothing he could do, so he held her closer to him, hoping that she was alright. How he HATED to be so helpless when one he cared is in such state. (oooooooooooooooo ^^ I don't think he realized what he was thinking, do you?)  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@ Kagome ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kagome drifted between waking and sleeping, she was so tired, why was that? Then she remembered, she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. Kagome stayed in the gray place where she was now, the peaceful atmosphere calming her down considerably, but just as she was about to fall back into real sleep, she felt a presence, an evil presence, far away from her personally, but close enough in her mind. Somehow, this presence feels strangely familiar, she had dealt with it before, she had met it before, but she couldn't remember when or where? (are you all thinking that this is Naraku? We'll see^^)  
  
A voice whispered in her mind, "My dear Luminescence, we finally meet again, after so long." The voice was cold and dark, it made Kagome shudder, even in her mind, she felt cold, each word dripped and oozed with evilness, each syllable contorted with hatred, and in the mist of it all was a lust, for what, Kagome did not know - yet - but it still made her shiver helplessly.  
  
"I WILL have you Luminescence, I WILL! It's time we settled our pasts! What you did to me so many eternities ago, I will never forgive you for!" With that, the voice, along with the presence disappeared.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and thought about the presence, it was defiantly not Naraku, she had memorized the presence of Naraku long ago, but this was different, "What was that?" she asked herself, not expecting an answer.  
  
But an answer she did get when a soft, almost alluring voice said to her, "That, is Darkness, his powers are gaining now, and he is able to reach out to the barrier that I created to reach to you, I am surprised, to say the least, I had not counted on his powers to break out so quickly." Then, a lady with flowing white dress came out from the fog, or, rather, it seemed like the fog parted FOR her.  
  
She was tall and elegant, Kagome felt something familiar with this lady, somewhat like the darker presence, though not the same, but it felt like they had known for a very long time, it was just like meeting an old friend again. Whilst with the Darkness, it was like seeing something familiar; yet, it filled her with sorrow and pain rather than the light and warmth now.  
  
The lady smiled at Kagome and said, "I was the previous Lady of Light, but now, I reside in your soul, a memory, remember Kagome, you are you, not anyone else. Do not think about yourself as anyone's reincarnation, not mine, not Kikyou's you are yourself, Higurashi Kagome. Now, this was not what I was here to say, the presence you felt just a while ago, it was Darkness (another lame name, but you'll see why later^^), he has not name, just Darkness. A long time ago, he was not evil, he was just a lonely soul, un-love, I will tell you our story, and why he thinks that I betrayed him."  
  
Kagome looked at the sad expression in Lady Luminescence's eyes and she remembered what Darkness said before he disappeared, 'It's time we settled our pasts! What you did to me so many eternities ago, I will never forgive you for!' What had Luminescence done, to make him so filled with hate? Kagome was suddenly reminded of Kikyou and Midoriko for some reason, but she snapped out of her reverie and listened to the soft voice that had begun to tell the sad story of the Lady of Light and the Lord of Shadows.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I know this is evil, but I think I'll stop here, because I want to start this story in the next chapter, as a story of it's own, sorta like a.....what do you call it? A para-sequel (sp)? A small one^^ so, look forward to it^^ this is going to be fun ^^ *rubs hands in anticipation *  
  
Thank you for all the reviews!! I can't believe I got 97 reviews in total! I was expecting at most 30 *cheers* thank you all so much!!  
  
Shinigami Clara 


	8. And so it all Began

Shinigami Clara: Hay hay! I'm back! How are you? I'm really sorry about that weird e-mail I sent to you last time (to those who are in my mailing list^^) oh yah, to those who DON'T know yet, I'm going to Japan on the 12th of Oct *sigh * I'll be on the plane on my birthday, how sad is that? Anyways…………….

Inuyasha: HAY! If you go to Japan, what will we do!? 

Shinigam Clara: erm…………. I'm sure that other authors will be glad to borrow you, I mean, this IS the Inuyasha fanfiction section, you know.

Inuyasha: I REFUSE TO BE BORROWED!!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha………… it's a bit late for that, we are ALREADY borrowed………….

Inuyasha: WHAT? WE ARE!? (man, I'm making his IQ like Kuwabara's…………not good…………) AND YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!!!!?????

Kagome: Don't use that tone on me!

Inuyasha: Feh! I do whatever I like! Wench!

Kagome: *eyes flashing in anger* How many times!!!!! Do I have to tell you??? MY NAME IS KA-GO-ME! NOT WENCH! AND NOT ANYTHING ELSE!!!! OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: *Clara sits and sips tea* ahhh……….such a peaceful day ne? Anyways, I do not own Inuyasha or YYH so don't bother me!

Chapter 8 And so it all began

(Last time, Lady of Light was about to tell Kagome her story, and so, here we are, her story of the beginning)

Before 'God' created the worlds and before anything else, there was Darkness, loneliness and desolation. Darkness was the sole existence in the universe. In his loneliness, Darkness called out, and was answered……………….

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Wait a moment, I thought that Darkness was the 'sole existence' in the universe as you said. So how was his call answered? I'm assuming that God answered it." Kagome asked in confusion.

Luminescence smiled, "God is not an existence, there is very little we know about it, or him, or her. He was just there." She laughed at Kagome's expression, "Confusing isn't it? Let's think of it all this way; the 'creator' is not an existence, but a presence.  It is not as humans interpret it as, all-powerful and all knowing. Think of it as a cell of the human body. He is there for one purpose, like the cell; it only has one job, and that is to create."

Kagome nodded in understanding, and the Lady of Light continued her story.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

The creator made earth and many other 'planets'; it gave earth life, or the means for life.  Then, it called on light, light cannot be created, it is like Darkness, it was there, but light is just a presence.  The creator gave her an _existence_; light gave warmth and security to earth and to the other planets while Darkness gave mystery and serenity.

Light saw the loneliness in Darkness's soul; she shone her light into the moon to keep him company in the night.  Darkness eventually fell in love with light; he allowed shadows in the day so that he could always watch over her.  

 Light never knew of this love, but Darkness was content just to watch in the shadows (literally) until……………

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Kagome watched as the scene around them starts to shift, the grayness was pushed back and she watched as a grass plain appeared. The grass was moving as the wind blew over them, the leaves of the trees in the forest swayed in harmony with the grass.  Luminescence appeared by her side, her face held an expression of sadness and loss. Kagome wondered what had happened to make her appear in such a way, but she just watched as the scenes unfold.

A young man waked through the grass. His dark hair, long and tied up, was blown back by the wind.  Kagome couldn't make out the face of the man, but she could see that his stance was straight and tall. He stood looking at the sun.

Then, from a distance, she saw movement in the trees as a figure walked out. It was Luminescence. But here, she was different. Kagome looked closer, to find that the sadness that was evident in the Lady of Light that she knew, was missing.  The young man, it seemed, also noticed the figure that was standing just by the edge of the trees.  He smiled and held out a hand.

Kagome watched as the Luminescence of the past walked forward from her safe haven to meet the young man, and Kagome watched as she fell in love. But unknown to them; she saw that Darkness was watching as well.  Darkness also came into human form, a man with long dark hair and glowing emerald-golden eyes. He stood straight and tall; his features were sharp and clear compared to the young man's. Kagome could see the pain in his eyes as he watched the couple.

She knew how it felt, it felt as if your heart was torn out and was being stepped on. She knew because she felt like that whenever Inuyasha went to find Kikyou, it felt like that whenever Inuyasha compared her to Kikyou.  But now, it was different, she had Kurama now. She didn't know when it was that Kurama had started to become such an important character in her life, but it is true now that she felt nothing for Inuyasha other than a close friendship.

Her gaze shifted back to the pair, Luminescence was now in the young man's arms and they nestled together under the shade of a tree.  

Then the scene changed to where Darkness was, he was on his throne, his face in his hands. To Kagome, he looked devastated, even though she knew that he was an enemy, she wanted nothing more than to go and comfort him.  The door to the throne swung open, and she watched Luminescence enter, her warmth reached Darkness and he looked up.  It was as if all the hurt and the sorrow had just disappeared, he smiled warmly at the woman before him, his eyes shining with love and pain at the same time.  

Kagome watched as Luminescence confided Darkness about her troubles; the one she loved betrayed her, yet she loves him still. Kagome saw the hopelessness in Darkness's eyes as he realized the fact that Light will never be his. He is the night while she is the day, they will never be together.  She saw as his heart slowly freezes, and she saw as he slowly turned away from light, his only salvation.  

Darkness was consumed by sorrow. In this state, he allowed evil to enter him, turning him from the loving creature to one that was now contorted with hate and revenge. Kagome closed her eyes at the hatred in him and turned her head, but Luminescence's voice brought her back to the scene, 

"You must watch. You must know what happened."

Kagome opened her eyes again and before her, she saw the final showdown between Darkness and Light. Both were tired and their powers almost drained. In his hatred and sorrow, Darkness had tried to destroy humankind. With the last of her powers, Luminescence sealed Darkness from earth and into his own realm where he will still be able to rule, but unable to do anything else.  Kagome saw Luminescence fall as the last of her energy was exhausted. She could no longer walk the earth, but she knew that Darkness would escape his prison sooner or later. So she set her soul to travel the path of reincarnation, knowing that one day Darkness would come out of his prison seeking for revenge. 

The area around Kagome turned gray again and Luminescence said, "The last battle with me and Darkness caused the earth and the universe to lapse into grayness, without light and without dark. After that, I reincarnated many times, each in the body of a miko where they will be able to cope with my powers. Normally, humans would die because of such amounts of power in their body. But mikos are able to adjust their bodies to accommodate my power, though they can never fully merge with it." She looked at Kagome again, "You are different though, I have never seen so much power in a miko, it could be because of the shinkon jewel in your body, but I highly doubt it. And also, I have never seen one that has adapted to my powers as well as you; you are almost one with my power. It is like your body is made of pure energy instead of flesh and bone."

Kagome said nothing but she watched Luminescence carefully, and finally came to a conclusion. 

"You loved him, didn't you?" she asked.

The Lady Light looked startled, but Kagome just continued on. "You fell in love with Darkness without knowing it. You were betrayed too many times by the human, the man. But you finally gave up on him, and slowly you fell in love with Darkness. That was the reason that Darkness's face and features were so clear and the man's was a blur, it was your memory that was triggered."

Luminescence slowly closed her eyes, and nodded, "Yes," she whispered, "I did, I fell in love with him, and until I locked him in his prison, I did not realize that. It was too late; he was already too far gone in his hatred and betrayal. It was too late when I noticed the love that I had for the other, it was just an infatuation. It was not love. Then I realized that I loved Darkness from the beginning, but it was already too late."

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's not too late." she said slowly, and Luminescence looked up at the girl who seemed more that she is. "You did not see, but I did, there was sorrow as well as loneliness in his eyes. It is still possible for him to find a way back from evil.  You see, Darkness and Evil are not one thing, as Light and Goodness are not one thing. It was just because Darkness was in a weak state of mind that Evil was able to enter. There is an opposite to everything, just like Night and Day, Male and Female. When there is Good, there has to be Evil, or else the balance would be off."

Kagome smiled at Luminescence, "I will bring him back. Darkness has only momentarily lost his track. But if he is still there, then it is possible to bring him back." 

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

Kagome woke up, blinking as she tried to sit up, but she was held down by a weight, and she turned to look at what it was. Kurama lay on his side facing her. His breathing was slow and even, indicating that he was asleep. Kagome blushed a bit and tried to move from this intimidating position. It was futile; Kurama was not going to let go anytime soon.  After some time, she settled back into position, snuggled up to him and waited, but not for long.

Kurama felt Kagome stir and slowly woke up as well. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Kagome snuggled up to him and looking up with her expressive blue-lilac colored eyes.  He blushed a dark red, quickly removing his arms from around her as he muttered an apology. But Kagome didn't move from her position. Rather, she snuggled up to him even more and promptly closed her eyes.

Kurama thought that she had fallen asleep again, but just then Kagome asked, "Why are you in my bed?"

Kurama looked down, but saw that Kagome's eyes were still closed; he rested his chin on her head and said. "Well, it so happened that you fainted and, not to mention you had a death grip on my shirt. I was stuck with you.  When I tried to put you back to bed you………….erm………….." He blushed and tried again, "you…………. to put it mildly, were latched onto me and so, I had no options, but to lay beside you?"

"Oh," was all he got for an answer before Kagome sat up, he followed suit and soon both were up and down the stairs again.  Kagome grabbed a bag and some money from a drawer and turned around to Kurama, "I didn't get to go buy anything before I blacked out, so I guess we can go now."

Kurama nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you."

Kagome smiled brightly and grabbed Kurama's arms, dragging him out to the courtyard where she stopped and turned to him, her face serious once again, "I have something important to tell you, it's about our oncoming battle."

Kurama's expression sobered immediately, and he nodded again, "Can you tell us when we are all here? I think Yuusuke and Hiei would like to hear the news as well." 

Kagome quickly agreed, "Yes, Inuyasha and the other as well, as soon as they come back from the other side. I'll tell you all. They will be here by nightfall. If not, the latest, tomorrow."

With that settled, Kurama and Kagome left the shrine area to go shop. They walked along the street, now bursting with people just going home from work, when Kagome felt a 'tug' on her power. She immediately knew that it was a Shinkon shard, _I thought all the shards were either in Naraku's hands or in mine, so why am I feeling a shard?_

Kurama seemed to have felt the same thing as well. He felt strong youki coming form a deserted alleyway but was reluctant to go because of Kagome. _I should go see what is happening, if it is a youkai that escaped the barriers, then we have a problem. Because it's power seem to be very strong.  But I can't go, because then I'll put Kagome into unnecessary danger_.  

As Kurama debated within about what to do, Kagome was already moving towards the ally. Kurama was about to call her back, but saw that it was useless, she seems determined. He followed her, ready to protect her if anything happens.

"Kouga-kun!?" she asked in surprise when she saw who it was that had the shinkon.

"Kagome!!?" the other youkai seemed as shocked to see her here as she was to him. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Please don't kill me!!!! I swear I'll update soon!! Another one before Oct the 12th! Please!! Anyways, sorry about all that weird stuff about God and Darkness and Light, it happens when you just returned from a philosophy lesson! It's NOT my fault!! I swear!!! Anyways, Chapter 8, now you know much more about Darkness and such^^ it's 8 pages for god's sake! I tired! Anyways please please review~~!! The more reviews, I might think about updating sooner………….*hint hint * hay, I know it's a cheap trick [do you mean 'tactic'?], but as long as it works ne?^^

Oh yah and also thanks **Halcyon Clouds (Sal) **for helping me beta this, I know I am useless at grammar and such, but please don't kill me? Thank you A LOT for all the pointers, you are a star^^ and thank you again for teaching me how to do the bold and italics………..without you, I think I'd be gonners…………

**Silvervail: **NOOOOOOOOO!! You can't have Kurama!!! He's miiiiiiine *sob sob* but I won't mind borrowing Sesshoumaru though…………..*grins evilly* and I think I should let Sesshoumaru make an appearance soon…………….. 

**Mermaid99: ***chears* yay! So happy^^ here's another update^^

** Kuro Honoo: **Updated^^ thanks for the review^^

** Devil Wench: **Glad you're happy^^ hope you enjoy this chappie as well^^

**Natsuki Sasahara: **You will never know!! Mwahahahahaha!!! Erm……….sorry………no Hiei is NOT the reincarnation of Darkness…………… but then again……………. *laughs evily* you'll see later^^

**SerinityRules: ** IS it freaky? I donno, I think I can do worse^^ ofcourse after this chappie………….. I donno^^ 

**Inu Youkai Hime: **Is that a threat? *looks hurt* you can't do that to a poor authoress like me now can you?

**Artemis the Goddess: **Yay^^ thanks, I like your stories too^^ so happy!! *jumps around in joy * …………herm……….i am NOT hyper………….

Shinigami Clara


	9. Confusing Times

Shinigami Clara: Hai *sighs * I TOLD you I would update soon! Well… as soon as I could that is, but what can I say? I mean, I've got homework piled up like a mountain here! I can't help it if I was too busy *sob sob * …wait a min! why am I saying this to ya anyways? Nevermind, I think I've finally cracked….

Hiei: I thought you were ALREADY cracked…..

Kagome: That's not very nice, but sorry Clara-chan, I'd have to agree with him, I mean, you're talking to yourself for god's sake!

Clara: *Sob sob* and here I thought you were on my side!!! _You are all so meeeeeeean!!! _

Clara: oooooooo………Inu-chan didn't get sat today!! *evil glint *

Everyone: *Sweat drop* 

Inu: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Shippo: HA! *sings * Inuyasha's gonna be sat! Inuyasha's gonna be sat!!!

Inu: Shut up brat!! *hits him on the head*

Shippo: OOOOWWWW!!! KAAAAAAGOMEEEEEEEE!!!

Kag: IUYASHA! How many times do I have to tell you! No torturing Shippo!!! OSUWARI OSUWAR OSUWARI!!!

Disclaimer: *clara smirks evilly*  That's much better^^!  Now, now, I've told you before and I'll tell you again, Inuyasha-tachi and the Tanteis are not mine, though I would want to have Kurama *sticks tongue out at Silverveil * 

Chapter 9 Confusing times

Kagome stared at the wolf before her, and she gaped like a fish. Kurama was forgotten for the moment, Kouga was the first to recover from the shock of seeing the miko, "Kagome! What are you doing here!? I thought you were with dog breath!"

_Huh? _Kagome stared in confusion; _I thought he would've been asking me how I could be here in this time, as in how I could be alive after 500 years and that stuff…_the question was answered when Kouga next spoke.

He walked over to Kagome and draped a hand on her shoulder, "My woman!!! Can you tell me where I am? I was with my pack some time ago, but then a blue light wrapped around me and I ended up here."

Kurama's eyes widened when the wolf called Kagome his woman._ Did he just call Kagome his WOMAN!?? _He did not believe what he was hearing, _So she is already mated? But then I though she liked Inuyasha_, but when he looked at Kagome, she didn't seem to mind Kouga's hand, Kurama felt jealously building up in him. 

Just then, Youko spoke up, **_Kagome is NOT his women! I can't smell a mark on her anyways, so she's not this stupid wolf's woman!_**

As she put all the puzzles together, Kagome was in total shock, to say the least, at what she found out. _What-the? Kouga was pulled from the Sengoku Jidai to modern __Tokyo__?? _Before she could say anything to him, she heard a growl from behind her.

_Huh? _(A/N: hum…… that's a new twist, ne? I didn't mean for that to happen, but it's funner this way^^)

Turning around she found Kurama glaring at Kouga. That was when she realized the wolf had his arms wrapped around her. She guessed that he had just called her his woman. _I'm not stupid.  After all, he does that so often that it's gonna be a miracle for me to forget the sequence. _

See Kagome, grab Kagome and pull her into an attempted hug and call Kagome his woman, it more or less went in that order with a few variations.

Kagome unwrapped herself from Kouga and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Kouga-kun? I am NOT your woman!! NO WAY IN HELL am I your woman! Alright?" 

But again, it was futile. As always, the wolf didn't seem to hear her, and just huffed, "Of course you are my woman! How can you NOT be? I mean, the prince of wolves as your mate, who wouldn't want that!?" Kagome rolled her eyes but did not peruse further, knowing it would be ineffectual.

Kurama couldn't be happier when Kagome declared that she was not Kouga's mate. _She is mine! Of course she is not mate to that wolf! ………--WHOA! Did I just say that!?_ Kurama's thoughts were in jumbles. He had just claimed Kagome to be his, even if it wasn't expressed out loud. 

**_FINALLY! And here you are, wondering WHEN you would get your stubborn mind to realize that you like Kagome._**

Kurama sighed, _Alright, you win! I DO like her, ok? But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell her! She probably still likes Inuyasha, I've seen the way he looks at her when she's not watching. He obviously likes her, and she is most probably feeling the same way towards the Inu hanyou, since they have traveled together for so long._

Youko growled. **_You'd just give up? Like that!? She didn't tell you that she loved the Inu, did she?_** -- Kurama shook his head mentally -- **_So there you are! She didn't say it, it might not be true! Come on! You've lost the fight without even fighting! _**

Kurama sighed, Youko was right, he was losing before he began, acting like this.

Kurama snapped back from his conversation when he heard Kagome speak again, "Erm…….Kouga-kun, did you just say that you were surrounded by a blue light and then transported here?"

Kouga nodded, "Yah, that was more or less the thing, I was trying to track down Naraku over the past few days, but he seems to have disappeared, even Kagura and his other offspring seemed to have gone. No traces of smells whatsoever, the ones that we DID find were days old."

Kagome's mouth formed a perfect O, _What is happening? Why in the name of the seven hells is Kouga doing in MODERN __Japan__?????_ She did not expect an answer, but was surprised that she DID get one. ~That~ said the soft voice of Luminescence, ~Is what happened when Naraku destroyed the binding powers in the well.  The power to time travel is very rare, and is extremely powerful. In this case, because the power is free from its constraint, it is now running all over Sengoku Jidai and transporting random people into the future.~

Kagome groaned. Why is this happening!? Isn't it enough that Naraku was here and had destroyed her family? Now she has to deal with people from the past coming into her time. She had a feeling that she knew whoever it is that will be transported to her time. _If fate is playing a trick on me, I will make sure that fate is going to be sorry for whatever she has done!_ (A/N: I'm tempted to add fate into the equation as well……. How about a disembodied voice saying, "I'll take you up on the threat" sound good? Lol…sorry, couldn't resist)

Kagome calmed herself before saying to Kouga, "Well, you see, Kouga, we are not EXACTLY in the Sengoku Jidai that you had left a while ago, we are…….erm……. We are, at the moment, about 500 years into the future from where you were." 

As expected, the response came as a loud shout from the Wolf Youkai, 

"WHAT!!!????" his expression was half incredulous and half in shock, then he gave Kagome a look that clearly said, 'is-it-me-or-have-you-gone-mad?'. He did not believe one word of what Kagome had said.

That was when Kurama interjected, "As Kagome said, you are 500 years into the future. Now, before things get anymore complicated than it is, why don't we just go back to Kagome's place and have her explain what has happened? I guess she undoubtedly knows what had happened to a certain degree." 

They both turned to look at Kagome, and she nodded, _So much for shopping, I guess I'll just have to do it tomorrow, wait, tomorrow is SCHOOL!! Oooooo…… how am I going to DO this???_

"I guess that's the best choice we have at the moment, Inuyasha's going to be here soon anyways," she turned to Kurama, "I guess your friends are going to be here soon too, right?"  Kurama nodded.

They were about to be their way when Kouga FINALLY noticed Kurama's presence and shouted, "WHAT THE!!?? Kagome! Who is this guy!? And why is he with you!!??" Kouga growled low, no one was going to take his Kagome away from him, even if it was some guy that looked more or less like a girl.

Kagome dropped her face onto her hands, this is going to be one LOOOONG journey, "Kouga, meet Kurama, Kurama, meet Kouga. I'm sure you've heard of him, from my travels with Inuyasha, Kouga saved me several times, and well……. He is a friend, sorta. Kouga, Kurama is also a youkai, and well, he is a friend of mine, also from this time frame." They both looked at each other with discontent, and Kagome was forced to stifle another groan. This is worse that Kouga and Inuyasha, at least then the two TALKED, now it was just like a staring contest and the tension was almost suffocating her. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

SORRI!! I know you will kill me for this, but still, I need to end here, because if I don't sleep now I'll die tomorrow, so……..what do you think? I know it's gone a bit weird, and not to mention it needs more action, I think I'll write an action scene just for the sake of it^^ I might change the genre into Drama/Romance rather than Action/Adventure though…… I'll see^^ anyways, I'll not be updating anytime soon, the soonest will be the week after next. Or maybe I'll be able to update sooner, because one of the hostels we are staying in had computer and internet!! *cheers * 

Thank you **Halcyon Clouds** who helped me Beta, she truly did a wonderful job of it^^ and I'm happy now that she's helping me correct all the grammatical errors^^ (to all those who read Hikaru no Go fics, try hers, they are REALLY good if I do say so myself^^ and to those that DO read her fics and know about her, she is NOT a boy as most of you think!!! _SHE _is a **_Girl_**!!

To my reviewers:

**Artemis the Goddess: **Chapter 9 updated!!^^ I hope you enjoyed it^^

**Diana: **Erm………… good night? *watches as Diana gets dragged away*……well then, that's interesting…….

**Inu Youkai-Hime: **can I convince you to post another chapter?? Please??? I'll be nice and make the next chapter longer? Please please? or maybe I can TRY, try mind you, to get Dessy to update sooner^^ though I can't say anything about that^^

**Ladyofthedragon1: **Yes, wimpy wolf is here^^ I wonder about Inu-chan's reactions *evil glint in eyes *

**Arrow-card: **I know what you mean, I like him as well, he's like a lost soul just waiting for someone to come and save him, but after waiting so long he has finally lost hope, but of course, Kagome is here^^ and with her, well…… let's just say, you'll be surprised.

**SerenityRules: **Oh, surprised is not the word for it, I don't think he's fully comprehended what has happened, he will be UTTERLY surprised later on^^ he is still in denial of course^^ what can you expect?

**K: **Kouga, Kurama and Kagome eh? Well…… I would fully expect it to be Kagome, Kurama and Inuyasha^^ THAT would make it more interesting, then you could add an Undead Miko into the equation……

**Kagome11492: **I was thinking about Yin Yang when I did this, you remember that part of light was in darkness, i.e. the moon, and part of darkness was in light, the shadows. Darkness and Light, in truth, ARE lovers. At least that's what I think, and because they are both within each other, then as one suffers, the other will as well…though that is not really the point I'm trying to make in this story^^ What I want to show is that, not all evil are truly evil at heart, there is always a REASON why it is the way it is^^ (ok…. I'm getting complicated)

**Crimson Hawk: **I updated^^ thank you for the review^^ I'm glad you like it^^ hope this chapter isn't too crappy………

**D: **Don't kill me *cringes* please!!! I updated!!! 

Shinigami Clara


	10. The Beginning of the End

Shinigami Clara: yep yep^^ another chapter is up!! ^^ I hope you will all like this^^ yes, I'm hyper again…….*sigh* it's not my fault!! *sob sob* anyways, no more mucking about, here's another chapter^^ wait… I need to find a way to 'sit' Inu-chan first right………hum…….. oh well, Kagome!!

Kag: Yes Clara-chan?

*Whispers in her ear*

Kagome: oh…..is that all? Well then, Inuyasha!! *sweetly*

Inu: What?

Kag: OSUWARI!

SLAM!

Inu: what the hell was that for!!!???

Kag: nothing really, Clara-chan was bored, and wanted me to sit you^^

Everyone: *sweatdrop* never underestimate the scariness of Clara^^

Disclaimer: Why me!!?? Go bother someone else! It's not mine ok!?

Chapter 12 The Beginning of the end

Looking at the group assembled in her house, Kagome sighed, _This is going to be more complicated than I thought._ "Alright" she said, "You two!!! Inuyasha, Kouga! stop growling!"

"But Kagome!" Inuyasha whined, well, sort of, "Why is this baka Wolf here!?"

"Humph!" the wolf said, "I can be wherever I want! Kagome is my woman anyways, so it's only normal for me to be near her!"

The others looked at Kagome in shock, those who don't know about Kouga's tendency to live in wonderland, that is. "I am not your woman Kouga! As I said so many times before! I - arg! Never mind! Anyways, we've got more important things to talk about!"

Inuyasha feh'ed and said, "And what would that be?"

Kagome turned to the group, "Alright, we've discovered a problem, Kurama and I that is. When Naraku destroyed the binding spells on the well, the magic in it escaped and is now traveling randomly around Feudal Japan, well, not really randomly I think, but I'll talk about that later. Anyways, it's traveling around Feudal Japan randomly transporting people and youkai into our time."

When she finished, ever one remained silent. All were thinking about the disasters it would bring if people, especially if youkai from the past was transported into the future. Kouga still had no clue whatsoever as to what they were talking about but he kept silent, knowing that Kagome had promised him earlier on that she would tell him later. 

Finally, Hiei said, "What do you mean a while ago when you said that the people transported here were not random?"

Kagome nodded, the question had got everyone's attention once again, they were all curious about it.

"As you see, Kouga was transported, and I as I remember him saying, he was fairly far from Inuyasha's Forest and the Well when that happened, the power could've transported anyone in Kouga's pack, but it had to be just him, why? I think that the best answer is that something big is going to happen, and it will involve the people that are key to Naraku and Darkness's defeat or victory. That means that Kikyou will be here..." Kagome paused to look at Inuyasha, and then continued with a strange look in her eyes, "So will Sesshoumaru and maybe others like Kohaku, if he is not already with Naraku. And I would believe that several others will be here as well..."

Silence, then everyone all started talking at once.

"Who's Sesshoumaru........."

"What do you mean.........."

"Oi! Wimpy wolf now tell............"

"MOMMY!!!"

Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes, they glowed lilac with power as she muttered a spell under her breath, when she finished, the whole room was silent, though everyone was talking and moving their mouths, no sound came out. Finally realizing this, they all fell silent and looked at Kagome, who smiled and said with a small sigh, "That's _much_ better, NOW! I'll undo this spell one by one and you can ask whatever you want. That racket you were making is causing me to have a headache."

"Now, we can get to business, I'll undo the spell one at a time and you can ask me any questions you have. Having over ten voices coming at you isn't the best way to start a conversation or a battle plan for that matter." She turned towards Inuyasha and clicked her fingers, "Now Inuyasha, what is it you want to know?"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!??" Inuyasha demanded.

"Is that all you need to know? How I did that? Here I thought you were going to ask about Sesshoumaru." Kagome said, slightly amused.

"WHAT!!?? DID YOU SAY SESSHOUMARU??" Inuyasha shouted, and then started muttering under his breath, Kagome could faintly catch words like bastard and cold-blooded S.O.B. and the like.

Sighing, she said, "Inuyasha, are you going to let me answer the question or not? If not then I should get someone else………." 

With that Inuyasha immediately shut up, and Kagome flashed a bright smile before saying, "As I was saying, I think the reason the well is working is actually because of the Shinkon no Tama, it somehow activated the age old magic that was in the well.  So when the well broke, the magic that was contained in there broke free as well, just like the Shinkon. And also because of the relationship between the Shinkon and the well's magic, the magic will transport any one related to the Shinkon to this era. Which means… That other than Naraku, Sesshoumaru will definitely be here, so will Kohaku, and Kouga is already here."

The others listened, though the Reikai tanteis did not really understand what they meant by 'transporting them to this time' but they understood that it had to do with the powers of the infamous Shinkon no Tama. (A/N: I don't think I ever covered Kagome's story in the feudal era did I? I did but not to full detail, the tanteis still don't know about Kikyou and the others^^)

Then Kagome turned to Miroku, Sango and Shippo, "I don't think you have anything to ask do you?" They shook their heads, "Well, will you keep quiet while the others ask questions if I release you from the charm?" They nodded in response and Kagome clicked her fingers.  

They kept their silence, but of course, that never lasted long because Miroku chose that time to grope Sango, 

*BANG* "HENTAI! BAKA MONK!!!" 

Kagome just ignored that and undid Kouga's spell, she explained to him that she was in actual fact from 500 years into the future and that is where they were now.

Finally she turned to the Tanteis, "Well, what do you want to ask me?" she said after she un-enchanted them.

"Can you tell us about the things that happened to you in the Sengoku Jidai and about the Shinkon no Tama? All we know is that it is made by a powerful priestess named Midoriko and that now you are guarding it and trying to collect all the shards to make it whole, what we don't know is how it was broken in the first place and why is Naraku after it." Kurama spoke up, representing the group while the others nodded (Of course, Kuwabara is just staring into space, not paying attention, sorry Kuwabara fans, I don't really like him very much *grimace*).

Kagome thought for a moment, 

"Well… I guess if you want to know everything that happened to me this past year that I have been to the Sengoku Jidai then we had better start at my 15th birthday ne……….." (A/N: sorry, I'm lazy, and not to mention it will take much more time if I told the whole story :P)

She told them of her first trip to the Feudal era, of releasing Inuyasha from the Goshinboku, the Tama appearing from her body and how she broke it, she told them how she met Shippo and how Miroku and Sango came to be in her group with the others adding a comment or two. Then she told them about Midoriko, her story and then most of all, she told them about their battle with Naraku, and the marauder Onigumo, how his lust for Kikyou and the Shinkon no Tama led to the untimely deaths of both her and Inuyasha, both thinking that they were betrayed.

The rest sat in silence after they heard the story, taking in all that was said. Kurama had to admire Kagome for what she had done, her sacrifices for the group in front of them and most of all for Inuyasha. From that, Kurama had to wonder if Kagome was still in love with the hanyou, though the Youko inside him already claimed Kagome to be his, Kurama knew that if Kagome still loved Inuyasha then there is nothing him or Youko can do to change that. 

"ANYWAYS!!" Kagome shouted suddenly, getting rid of the tension in the air, "Since you're all here, lets have a party!! I haven't had one of those in a long time, since I started going to the Feudal era! I'll go order some food and we can have some fun tonight since Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, Miroku and Shippo have never been to a party in modern times, what do you think?" 

She thought for a moment, then with an evil glint in her eyes she said, "We can play Truth or Dare and all the other games…"

Yuusuke grinned evilly at Inuyasha, saying, "Oooo, this is going to be SO fun!" 

Inuyasha started to edge away from the combination of evil looks coming from Kagome and Yuusuke. 

And the fun stared.

Though the atmosphere was happy, everyone in the room knew that it will soon be time for the confrontation between Naraku and maybe even Darkness, starting from tomorrow, things will start to happen, that they all knew in their hearts.  The sense of foreboding was strong in their minds; a series of events will soon lead them to Naraku and the road from here will definitely be hard, but what they didn't know was the betrayals and the sorrow that this journey will bring and _the power of hatred_. 

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Shinigami Clara: SORRI!!! SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!! *Bows* I know this took a long time and excuses are useless ne… *sigh* but still, here's the new chapter!!^^ Hope you all like it, I know it's a bit crappy and everything, it's necessary I guess


	11. That Which You Once Were

Shinigami Clara: SOOO SORRY!!! OH MY GOD!! It took me so long to update . I'm sorry!! *sigh* I know, no excuses *deep bow* I will make it up to you ne........ I'll try to write more in the next chapter!!!

Inu: Feh! you say that every time!

Clara: *growls* shut up! school is stress enough for me as it is!!!

ANYWAYS! I realized that my other first few chapters were total CRAP! I'm going to change them and correct a few mistakes *sigh* but the idea will the same, nothing will be added or taken away, only made into more detail, so you don't HAVE to but if you want to you can read them. Just want to warn you guys^^ sorry anyways, on with this ^^

Chapter 11 That which you once were

The Tanteis had exchanged to her school for the year, it seemed like years since she had entered the classroom, and she wondered if it had indeed been that long, but she knew that it was only a two days ago that she was here. So many things had happened, some things good and some things bad, her family was now gone leaving only her and Souta, there will be no more Jii-chan to tell boring stories about the history of things, no more telling weird sickness to school about her absence, no more mama to welcome her home from the adventures in the Sengoku Jidai, from now on she would have to take care of her brother and her. 

But she now had new friends, and perhaps something more, Kurama, always caring and always there, Hiei, although he seems cold she knew he was a kind person at heart, Yuusuke was like an older brother she never had, not only does he make her laugh, they could argue like old friends together, Kuwabara, even if he was an idiot, he releases the tension in the group.

She sat in her desk and rested her head on the table, her friends were gathered around her talking around her, not that she paid them any heed, it is funny how much she had changed, she no longer engaged in their talks, gossips about the latest hot guy or which teacher was mean and such, before she would have gladly talked over simple matters such as those, it shows how much she had changed over time, how the Sengoku Jidai had made her grow. 

"Ne, Kagome!" Said Yuka, napping the young miko out of her thoughts.

"What?" she asked.

"Anna was telling us about some interesting things she heard from her grandmother that moved over last week!"

"Yah" said Anna, "Did you know that there was a legend from where she came from, if a pair of lovers loved each other very much, and when they die, they would end up being brothers and sisters when they reincarnate?"

"Really? That must be so sad for the lovers, because they have to become siblings in their next life, doesn't that mean that they can't be together in the next life?" Yuka asked.

"Uhuh, yah, that's true, I feel sorry for them too. Why would they make them into brothers and sisters if they were in love with each other? They should make them meet again in the next life so that they can be together again!"

Emily shrugged, "It's not like there is such things as Reincarnations anyway, it's just a belief."

Kagome smiled sadly, but there is such things as Reincarnation, I should know, I am the reincarnation of a woman that is now brought back to life, and the reincarnation of a goddess that is ordained in a prophecy. _Can I ever be any one but myself?_

"Hey Kagome! Did you know that there are new students transferring to our school today?  Isn't that weird though, changing schools in the middle of the year?"

Kagome looked at Yuka and shrugged, "I'm showing them around today, the principle talked to me this morning about it." _And it's not like I didn't know **before** that, I wonder how people will react to Kurama?_

"Class, settle down." Said Mr. Takashi as he came in, "As I'm sure you have heard, there are some new exchange students here with us today, please come in."

Kurama and Yuusuke stood in front of the class as the teacher introduced them to the class, "Class, these are your new classmates, Suichi and Yuusuke, I expect you to treat them with the respect you show to all the students in this school. Now, Kagome-san, I have been told that you will take them on a tour today? Good, you can start after class. Suichi-kun, Yuusuke-kun do you have any thing to say to the class before you return to your seats?"

"I'm glad to be here." Kurama said with a bow, and Kagome watched in amusement and a little bit of Jealousy as the girls started to swoon. 

"Humph." People were watching Yuusuke warily, apparently, he was known here as well. 

So the lesson started, Kagome listened to the teacher as he droned on and on about the history and lifestyle in the Sengoku Jidai, _Well, at least I don't have to do much for this class, I already know most of these things, I practically **live** in the era any ways! _ Kagome startled as she felt someone tap her shoulder, looking to the side she found Anna giving her a piece of paper, shrugging, she opened it.

**"Do you think that the Suichi-kun is cute?"**

Kagome was amused to no ends, to say the least, _Well then, it seems Kurama is popular wherever he goes_. Though she was not surprised, she had to admit herself that Kurama was handsome. Laughing quietly to herself she wrote back:

**"I am not saying anything about it."**

She tossed it back and waited for an answer:

**"Aw, come on! You get to show them around school! Be more cheerful about it, I mean, the guy is clearly cute, there's no denying it, too bad you have Hojo-kun ne?"**

Kagome blinked, whoever said she and Hojo were a number?

**"Me and Hojo is _not_ a number! And yes, I am showing them around school, but that doesn't mean anything!"** Does it? She wondered, she and Kurama are friends, and she likes him a lot, she had to admit, but does he like her? Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath; things are confusing enough as it is without her love life getting into the mix. 

The lesson went on from there with Kagome and Anna exchanging messages, when the bell finally rang, signaling the beginning of break half of the female population in the classroom was at Kurama's desk, trying to gain his attention. Seeing his agitation, Kagome laughed, Kurama looked like he was trying his best to stay put when all his instincts told him to make a run for it. Taking pity on him, Kagome decided to come to his rescue.

"Suichi-kun, Yuusuke-kun, I believe you would like to take a tour around the school now, right?" smiling sweetly, she went over to Kurama's desk and grabbed his hand along with Yuusuke's and dragged him out of the room, much to the delight of Kurama and the dismay of the girls in her class.

"Thank you Kagome." Kurama said once they were outside.

She smiled at the Kitsune, "Don't worry about it, though I'd have to admit, you are pretty popular, and it's only your first day at school. I wonder what will happen after a week?"

Kurama shuddered and Yuusuke laughed saying, "Kagome, you should've seen him at our last school! He had a damned _fan club_ of his own!"

Laughing, Kagome showed them the school, coming back in time for the next lesson, which, to her horror, was math. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Kagome tried to concentrate as she looked at the numbers on her sheet, _It's useless! I can't think properly!_

Just when she was about to give up, she felt a pull at her soul, sitting up she concentrated, trying to feel the pull again. _There!_ She had felt this before, felt it whenever _she_ was near. **_Kikyou!_** Kagome jumped up and ran out of the classroom to the courtyard where she felt the pull as fast as she could, ignoring the shouts of the teacher.

 "Kikyou." It wasn't a question, but a statement, Kagome knew she would meet the miko soon, but she didn't expect her to appear so soon, _Time must be running out for the well to be working so quickly, already things are starting to fall in place, and the final battle will come soon. Then what? I wonder._ Unknown to her, the wheels of fortune is turning much more quickly that she thought.

The woman standing alone in the courtyard could be Kagome's twin, but if one looked closely, they would've noted that her eyes were cold brown instead of the warm lilac-blue of the other girl. Kikyou's hair was longer as well, and straighter. But the main difference between them, for those who knew how to look, was the air of anger, hatred and cold indifference in Kikyou's aura compared to the warm, life loving and bright aura of Kagome. 

"So, my reincarnation is here, now tell me, where is Inuyasha, it is time for him to fulfill his promise to me and follow me to hell." Said the undead miko.

As Kagome was about to reply a pained voice behind her sounded out, "Ki-kikyou……." She knew without turning around, who it was, _Inuyasha_. Kagome knew the pain her friend is going through and she wanted to help him, it is then that she knew what she had to do.

"Inuyasha…" The hanyou demon turned to Kagome, his eyes showing indecision, "Inuyasha," she called again, "I will give you one wish, that I will fulfill for you, tell me, and I will do what ever it takes in my power to help you." 

Inuyasha's eyes widened, it was not Kagome he was speaking to anymore, but the power of Lady Luminescence, "I…I wish, that you can return Kikyou's soul, so that she will have a chance to live the life that was stolen from her 50 years ago. So that she is no longer a being bound by hate to this world, but a true living, breathing person."

Kagome smiled warmly, "As t'is wished, so t'will be." Her voice filled with power as she turned to Kikyou,  "You were wronged by Naraku, but you wronged yourself when you let anger control you, Kikyou, I let you live again in peace, with the love of this world, if ever again should you wrong, this gift I grant you will be gone forever and you will once again become that which you now are. Now I return you to that which you once were."

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

A pair of golden eyes watched the scene unfold before him as the mikos glowed a bright lilac colour. 

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Shinigami Clara: again: SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING SOONER! *bows* please forgive this Clara for her insolence, I will update as soon as I can, BEFORE my mock exams which is on June -_-;; sorry. 

I am, at the moment watching a Chinese soap opera called: "My Date With a Vampire" and I'm tempted to write a fic based on that :P anyways, _that_ I will do when I _finish_ this one^^


	12. Thy Former Glory

Shinigami Clara: Darn, I had this chapter done some time ago, but it's in my old computer . so I had to rewrite this one…sorry if the timeline is a bit messed up though, I haven't written anything in a while and I regret that. But that still doesn't help that I can't remember the time line of this thing.

Chapter 12 Thy Former Glory

Kagome looked into Kikyou's eyes, seeing fear in them as the former miko found herself unable to move. Kagome smiled and moved towards her incarnate all the while glowing a bright lilac colour.

"Your hatred ends today Kikyou," Kagome said softly, "You are only a memory of your hatred for your soul was not complete, I now restore you to your former glory oh priestess of the earth."

Inuyasha watched in awe as the beautiful lilac glow envelop both Kagome and Kikyou, forming a barrier of some sort, which he knew would keep anyone and everyone away until Kagome banishes it. Maybe, just maybe, Kikyou would forgive him and they could now live the life that was taken from them fifty odd years ago. Inuyasha had hoped dearly that it would be so, he had loved Kikyou once, when she was not filled with hate and vengeance, now he will have the chance to love her again. He dearly hope that it was going to be so..

"What happened?" Inuyasha turned towards the voice, Kurama and Yusuke had finally caught up with them, Kurama looked at the glowing lilac mass, "is that Kagome?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome… and Kikyou."

"Kikyou?"

Inuyasha nodded again. But before he could answer, a loud noise came from behind them, Botan had reached them as well it seemed and was flying towards them at top speed.

"What are you doing?" She demanded, in a panicked voice, "That's Kagome isn't it? As well as Kikyou? She can't be trying to give Kikyou her soul back! It's too dangerous." Botan exclaimed as the rest of Inutachi and tantei arrived, sensing the commotion in the magical field. "Kagome and Kikyou's soul has been together for the past sixteen years, to be separated now could be very dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Demanded Kurama.

"Kagome has had Kikyou's soul for almost sixteen years now, think about it, her mind and body got used to the existence of another entity, another soul and gradually adapted to it's existence and since she was born with Kikyou's soul already in her body. By now, there is hardly a difference between Kikyou and Kagome's soul so to separate the two now could unstabilize the equilibrium and in a worse case scenario, kill her. But the problem is, we can't reach either Kagome nor Kikyou now, Kagome's barriers are too strong."

Inuyasha listened to Botan's explanation with growing horror, he did this, he asked Kagome to give up her soul for Kikyou, once again he has caused Kagome to be hurt without knowing. He vaguely heard when Botan said "We can only hope for the best now" as he stared blankly at the haughtily beautiful globe.

Kurama could only stare, frozen with fear after Botan's explanation, some part of his mind wondered when Kagome had became this important to him, that just the thought of her death caused this uncontrollable horror in him. He wanted to hurl himself at the barrier, to take Kagome away, to a safe place and lock her in there so she would never attempt something as dangerous as this ever again. But he was locked to where he stood, the shock at what he heard still paralyzed him.

* * *

At the top of the building, golden eyes watched the scene unfold with curiosity, who knew that his brother's little miko now held so much power. Perhaps she could help him in this strange new world with metal contraptions and horrid smell. Making up his mind, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands sat down and waited for the outcome of this event. This should be interesting, he mused.

* * *

Kagome found herself in a blindingly white space when she opened her "eyes", she knew that she was in her 'soul room', the place where her soul 'resides', for lack of a better word. The soul room isn't located within the body, nor is it out of it, but it is connected to both the mind and body. 

"Kikyou" she called out, her voice 'echoing' with in the white space.

Kagome turned around as Kikyou's image began to form behind her, till she was a corporal presence, at least as corporal as a soul could get. "My lady, what brings you into your soul room?" the older miko asked with curiosity, her brown eyes glowed with warmth, unlike the memory of hatred that ran around in the physical world.

Kagome smiled, "I'm here to give you another chance, to live, to experience what you could not fifty years ago. But first, I must show you something."

Kikyou's eyes lit up at the thought of having another chance to live, she nodded and looked to the direction that Kagome pointed in, as images began to display itself, "Kikyou, while you were inside my soul, part of your soul was given a new life in the living world. It only remembered the hatred of betrayal and the injustice done to you thus sought revenge on both Inuyasha and myself."

Kikyou watched as scene played after scene, of what part of her soul had done, the hatred that it felt towards Inuyasha who, Kikyou knew she still loved. She silently cried for both Inuyasha and Kagome for the lost chances and sorrow that she had caused them. For the Miko Kikyou was truly pure in heart, her true hatred for Inuyasha was long gone and she cried for the pain she had caused the Lady Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Don't cry Kikyou," Kagome said kindly after the events on the screne had finally passed. Kikyou needed to see them, Kagome knew, even if it hurt her, "I have forgiven you long ago and I think so have Inuyasha, he was the one that wished for your second chance. Come, let us go, so you enjoy the experiences of life again."

Holding out her hand for the other Miko to take, Kagome pulled both her and Kikyou out of the soul room.

Slowly opening her eyes again Kagome looked at the glowing ball in her had and to the now unconscious clay body of Kikyou. Placing both hands on Kikyou's head, she pushed the glowing ball into the body and at the same time giving Kikyou a real body, one that breathed and lived.

Finally, she dispelled the barrier around Kikyou and herself and looked up to see her friends all looking at her with concern. Kagome smiled, and closed her eyes in exhaustion, then finally, collapsed into a deep sleep. Unaware that Kurama had rushed to her side or that Kikyou had opened her eyes to find Inuyasha holding her now living body.

* * *

That is it for now, I'm promised that a new chapter will be posted today, so here it is **sigh** finally! I'll try and update soon. But here's a little sneak peak of the next chapter: 

Chapter 12: The Future and the Past

Sesshoumaru glared at the blue eyed miko and said, "Tell me miko, what makes you think that I will not kill you here and now?"

Kagome smiled up at Kurama, "You stayed here, with me, even if you didn't have to. Thank you."

"My my my, aren't we a happy bunch…it seems we are only missing a few key players, then the party will begine."


End file.
